Twists and Turns
by DanieSora
Summary: This is a continuation to How things turn. Turns of life; the frustration of a blond american and the falling life of his friend. How a devoted friend tries to save another from himself with his friendship. Heavy contents. Warning will be inside. Human AU, IvanxAlfred, ArthurxFrancis.
1. Chapter 1

**Twists and Turns.**

**Style: **School AU drabble | **Pairing: **RussiaxAmerica / AmericaxRussia | **Warnings:** On this chapter language and some implications but rating will go up.

**Summary**: This is a continuation to How things turn.

Turns of life with the frustration of an blond american and the falling life of his friend. How a devoted friend tries to save another from himself with his friendship.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters. If I did I would do a very smutty cosplay scene of this pair for the fans~

.

**Before reading notes:**

This is a continuation to the story 'How things turn'.

Here Alfred finds Ivan and tries to help due to respect to their previous friendship but realises their sour relationship may had become sour for unsuspected reasons at the time. He still cares deeply for his friend and tries to help with renewed vigour but Ivan being a stubborn man refuses.

With a bit of persuasion and a few past ghosts resolved Ivan allows Alfred to help just for one night leaving on the next day. Alfred becomes frustrated with Ivan and Ivan simply admits that he wanted more with Alfred than friendship and that's the reason he can't even think about Alfred helping.

It's an infuriating and frustrating situation because Ivan doesn't have where to stay and Alfred really wants to help and restart their friendship.

* * *

.

''Ivan Braginsky.''

''Ivan Braginsky.''

''Ivan… '' a sigh escaped his pearl chapped lips as he looked up to the green leaves of the tree. Ivan really tried to see something but he saw nothing on the name. Shouldn't the name of a person characterize who you are or at least give you some feeling or realisation knowing that is yours?

His own name doesn't make sense but all the other '_words'_ his father said make for some reason. Somehow his mind found it fitting.

He mouthed the name again and gave up mouthing it. It's empty. It has no sounding, no feeling around him.

Every artists name has a royal and exquisite sound right? Maybe that's why he is no meant to do what he loves most in life.

He looked to the leaves and thought for a moment how that would be a good sketch… If he had at least the materials he would make a rough sketch but he is sitting on the bench with empty hands so he grabbed his scarf and played with the frayed ends of it.

He has to go home, fetch his things and try to avoid his father but he feels heavy. Heavier than he already is which is saying something, he is not little and small at all.

Is this how dead weights feel like? He guesses he has been feeling like that for a while now.

He looked down to the green grass and tilted his head. Why did Alfred care so much?, they were not even on good terms any more and Alfred made sure to let him know he wouldn't have anything to do with him again. Maybe it was pity… He hates _that feeling_. But he simply gave a sigh in nostalgia reminding himself that he was once his only friend, his everything… How foolish he was. And he didn't even know at the time.

He touched his sore and tender side and flinched. It hurts a bit and he knows he will have to say goodbye to his favourite coat. It's all ripped and bloodied, _disgusting_.

_Fitting_…

He looked up and inhaled a breath. Time to go.

He needs to go to his house and try to take a few things with him, especially his savings. Hopefully his father haven't found them and used them for whatever he does with the money. Possibly gaming and drinking he guesses.

The walks home was heavy and filled with hesitation but he walked with a raised head, ignoring the stares caused by his ripped clothes, and soon was right in front of his father house.

The beautifully fading yard was filled with leaves and the grass was wet making his steps splash a bit. He grabbed his keys and shivered before inserting the right key on the key-hole. _Please don't be here…_

The house was empty. All the broken and ripped things were still filling the ground and he avoided them to keep the deathly silence. Silence was much better than the screams of the last night though.

He glanced at the broken table that made his side bruise and glared. He _never_ liked that table. Then he walked slowly to his destroyed room.

Once he got there he stopped near the entrance gazing the bedroom with pain and sadness.

The walls were filled with hand-made red prints. His blood hand prints and he ignored them for the sake of looking to the ground. His ripped and destroyed sketches filled that same ground, years of work, dedication and love destroyed in less than an hour.

A sickening wave of nausea filled his mouth and he did his best to swallow the grim taste.

His work, his love, his dreams all shattered through that ground. The same ground where his mother said that _'one day he would be great'_ and she was _proud_ of him, the same ground where _he_, Joseph Braginsky, shoved him to the ground and kicked him yelling how disgusting and sick he was. He even spit on his face yelling how much of a _men_ _whore_ he was… He wonders what is father would do if he knew what Katyusha does every Friday nigh… Perhaps nothing because he likes her and she is _straight_!

His hands made fists and his eyes stung, that bastard. He is sure his father never liked him but he never cared much until he said those things. He tried everything to be a good boy, person and young adult. Everything to make him proud and nothing worked.

Since he started develop a love affair with art he took refuge on that and dreamt with a life of art, beauty and love around him. Art makes everything much prettier even on the most dark things and gross things where no one else sees it. He sees it; he sees beauty on death, vomit or even smashed painted bugs.

He knelt on the ground and grabbed a piece of paper. Blue and brownish colours and he knew exactly which drawing it was. The colours of a broken piano with a murdered pianist bending on it as a man cried over him. Love devotion and loss were the subjects and he made it for a text his little sister made. She was an amazing writer.

His tastes were very diverse but he used to do more surrealist, realism and gore work. Disturbing images were his signature and for some reason they were very captivating and engaging. He also loved to work with nature and around the others he stuck with that because people sometimes started rumours knowing what he sketched but his personal sketchbooks were filled with gore and surrealist work. Even is trail of though was different but he never found it a problem until his father started saying he was '_schizophrenic'_. Ivan was sure he was not mentally ill but his father made sure to make him believe on that sometimes.

He laughed bitterly as a few tears threatened to spill through his face and he stood up looking at the broken computer and drawing materials. His dreams may be shattered but he can still save a few pencils.

He walked to the dresser and took an orange sleeve shirt and some black pants changing into them quickly. Soon he grabbed another brown coat, this time a few shades darker and placed it on the trash filled bed, not even worrying about the things there.

He grabbed his school bag; a long used one because he simply used a portfolio now at school, and started putting clothes there. Underwear, a few shirts, a few pants and another pair of shoes above the little drawing materials he was able to safe and he was ready to go.

He walked to his 'secret' place and took the little box finding it empty. He sighed and opened the base of the box taking a few bills. At least he had the _minimum_ money to survive a week.

He was rearranging and looking once again at the ruined works on the ground when a soft knock took him from his soft gazing hardening his amethyst eyes.

''Brother…'' a whimpering voice said and he looked to the concerned eyes of his biggest sister, who did nothing to stop his father.

He swallowed the hurt and betrayal and kept his gaze levelled on her face.

''Don't leave, please. Father never meant it…'' she started as tears ran through her face and he gave a little giggle. _How does she dare?_

''Of course he meant it sister. He meant every words yes? How filthy I am,'' he started walking to her and she shrank in fear, '' how disgusting and shameful to his family I am… How I would be better under the ground instead of mother…'' he said sweetly and she cried harder biting her lip to swallow the whimpers and sobs and he stopped right in front of her.

''How I should announce the world how I am meant to be a failure and a queer.'' Ivan swallowed hard and dry and she rested her forehead on his chest making him hug her closing his eyes trying to ignore the much worse things he said in front of her sisters. _Disgusting and shameful things that, no one should say to someone else._

''I don't think like him brother.'' She murmured swallowing her sobs and he flinched, _lies_.

''Why haven't you stepped then?'' he asked and she cried harder again.

''I was afraid, brother… Oh God, he wanted to kill you!'' He opened his eyes and sighed. He loved her too dearly to stay mad at her but he can't forgive her quite _yet_.

Ivan kissed her head giving her a last hug and freed himself from her gentle and needy grip.

''I won't come back.'' He warned and she nodded opening her mouth and looking at the corner of the bedroom.

He simply shook his head and walked from her.

''I know he took it but I still have a few savings, do not worry.''

She nodded and he grabbed the schoolbag lacing it on his shoulders as a young collegial boy again. She cleared her face with her hands but tears kept falling and he walked away with a last kiss on her cheek. _He will miss her_.

.O.

Alfred ignored the ranting of his brother.

His brother was worried and wanted to know what happened but he simply sighed and places the little sunflower sketch on the middle of his underwear drawer. He was going to place it with the portrait but his brother was there and he didn't want him to read what was on the back of the drawing.

He trusted Matthew but he didn't want to hear the 'I told you so' of his brother. It was very annoying.

Alfred knows Ivan is frustrating and infuriating but he can't stop caring. A hero doesn't simply abandon his friends because they are difficult.

A worried feeling took place and he started wonder if he will be alright. He can't shake the bad feeling he has but he will try to talk Ivan to senses. He _will_ help!

* * *

**Notes:** Next chapter. Ivan's search for life.

This will take many twists and turns of life and as I stated on the 'How things turn' two shot this will pass through some heavy content.

I will warn now: Prostitution, drug mentions, alcohol and sex problems will be portrayed. As things will develop I'll warn.

This will have explicit innuendoes and mainly frustration from Alfred side and lost feelings from Ivan.

It may be confusing but I'll try to make things bearable and not so dramatic. Things may end in a good way, who knows?

This is simply the first chapter and the continuation to 'How things turned' so stay tuned.

I decided to keep the other as a two shot 'cause people may not enjoy this continuation and I didn't want to ruin that baby.

**Author Note:** This Ivan is very personal. His love affair with art and beauty are very dear to me 'cause are my visions. His most deep fears and emotional problems are mine too so I feel very hesitant and fearful writing this story. I'm a very twisted person… Well, I think I'm revealing much more than I should with this even turning it into a story that perhaps has nothing to do with my life or how I would act facing the same options. Perhaps I would, who knows.

Please contain the hate towards this Ivan for the sake of the author.

I am a bit of a confusing person so I could never be Ivan or other character, we are all different and there's not a fictional or real person that will be like us but I find it interesting how some things that are very dear and close to us can make a story and turn it into so many things.

I'm sure we all putt a bit of ourselves on our stories so I think there's not much hate about the character. Towards the story, perhaps so just review! *laughs*

Thanks for reading.

Please review and let your thoughts be known!


	2. Chapter 2

**Twists and Turns.**

**Style: **School AU drabble | **Pairing: **RussiaxAmerica / AmericaxRussia | **Warnings:** On this chapter language and some implications but rating will go up.

**Summary**: This is a continuation to How things turn.

Turns of life with the frustration of an blond american and the falling life of his friend. How a devoted friend tries to save another from himself with his friendship.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters. If I did I would do a very smutty cosplay scene of this pair for the fans~

* * *

.

Ivan went to school as usual, his dreams may be dead and buried but he still wants to do something near his wishes and he will fight for it.

After his classes bought a little room with the little money he had; now he had to find ways of making money.

He only worked on the summers. He had a good enough childhood to allow him that luxury so he didn't have much experience.

His mother was very protective of her children and didn't want them to work too soon so she paid them all they need. Ivan never liked this so he worked on summers to help pay his own tuition.

His father… well, his father never cared if they studied or not. He used to take money from their shared account without her knowing so Ivan used to put there his own money for her. Soon she made a back account separated and he placed it there but when she found out she made him save his own money. The thing was that his father took the money for his own use even gaining much more than his mother and being respected on their town and work.

They never found exactly for what he used it. Ivan suspects gambling but Katyusha and Natalia said he drank his money out. Either way their mother knew it but never told his children. Ivan guesses she was ashamed for him.

Ivan rolled on the bed, having placed his little things on their places a while ago, and started thinking.

He has a little material so he can do some freelancer sketches. That takes time though so he decided to do a few sketches on the park.

He's a bit shy for that but he really needs it so he will give it a try. Perhaps some cartooning will attract people and then starts making different things hoping for a few more bucks.

He stood up and looked to his watch. Now he needs a real part-time job to keep the room and have money for food.

With that in mind he walked out of the room and went in a quest for a job after his classes.

.

Alfred was really pissed off. He got one 17 on his final project. A fucking 17 in a 20 scale grade and he just knows his project was at least an 18 grade one.

So, yeah… He was fucking pissed.

He sat on bed and turned his laptop on. He needed to play something he had the right friend for that. Kiku.

Kiku was his best friend since ever. Okay, it was since Ivan decided to be sour with him but that's okay. Kiku is a Japanese older man who is taking management and his creativity classes. He's the best ever playing video games. Really, not even Alfred can beat him he's like the level 80 Master Boss of the awesome and harder game ever.

He clicked on a few buttons on the screen and Kiku was online making him smile a bit. Now he needs to vent frustrations.

And God knows he needs to do that, he's still very frustrated with Ivan.

He tries to reach out and really wants to befriend the man but he keeps running away. It's almost as if he didn't want Alfred on his life, or anyone for that matter.

Alfred is a very social guy; he has a few friends but talks with everyone.

Ivan is shy; he intimidates people a bit with his broad body and quiet attitude. It never helped that he sketched gore and incredibly disturbing things on his free time.

Alfred likes him though; he's very sweet and nice under layers _and_ layers of protection. It's a bit tiring he must admit but its how Ivan is and he wouldn't change it. It makes him mysterious and interesting somehow. He has a few girls fawning for him but he never took much attention on that. Alfred now knows why and it seems unreal to him.

He really never thought Ivan would even consider the same sex. He knows more or less his family, very conservative and traditional and Ivan, even having a few girly tastes, had military exercises that his father made him do just to be a good Russian even on the States.

Alfred clicked on a few buttons and wondered how much he passed going through that confusion all alone but it made him feel even worse, unhelpful….

Kiku called him and started talking how the level was easy but it compensates in killing and Alfred nodded still catching a few wrong details on the machine guns that were on the screen and a game begun when he clicked on the revolver forgetting for a bit real life and Ivan.

.

Ivan searched around and was available for doing anything since it stayed mostly out of his classes.

After a few hours of lot's of useless talking and what it almost felt like begging he finally found an old woman nice enough to employ him as an attendant on the little coffee she had.

It was a fairly simple job and the pay was not that much but he was glad to found it so quickly and knew it would have to suffice for now.

He laid on the cold uncomfortable bed after a quick sandwich, home-made to save money. Soon he will buy a few groceries and carry with his life but a sad feeling was crawling on his chest turning his breathing and thinking heavy, he missed his sisters and was only one day…

He turned to his side and frowned looking at the little supplies and almost empty portfolio wondering how long it will take to make another, he also wondered if he will get employed with the little things he had to show, it will be indeed difficult, this thinking that his life will turn fine in the best option…

He fell asleep with too many worries, hopes and fears and had a restless sleep turning and twisting around the rag sheets and harsh pillow.

He woke up too soon, 5am and he was already awake and a bit hungry.

At this time in the morning he would be running laps around the house, courtesy of his father who constantly reminded him how fat and chubby he is making him run to lose the fat belly… He glanced down at himself and swallowed heavily, today he won't run! With that he turned to the other side, eyes closed, and slept for a while.

.

Classes were nice enough, he was able of 'persuade' a teacher to let him deliver the work later because of his sudden situation and things went smoothly until a blond stopped in front of him glaring at him fiercely and with arms crossed.

Ivan stepped to him and was about to divert from him when a tan hand grabbed his arm not too gently.

Alfred can't control his temper very much and his strength came as a secondary side effect from it. Ivan just sighed and turned to him knowing the man is as stubborn as him.

''What do you think you are doing?'' Alfred asked while Ivan blinked and smiled sweetly, _too sweetly_.

''I am trying to go away but it seems you are not letting me.'' He tried to seem threatening but Alfred was oblivious to his darkening aura.

Alfred dropped his arm and gave a frustrated sigh making Ivan want to frown and wonder what he wants. He has nothing more to say, simple.

''Why did you left? You told you would stay! Stop hiding fucking rusky!'' he yelled and Ivan smirked.

''How sweet of you to care but I really have to go now.'' He started walking away and Alfred grabbed his arms tactfully this time.

''Where are you staying?'' Alfred asked instead of denying the caring and Ivan swallowed wondering if he really cared for a second. It would be a first in years…

''I rent a room.'' He murmured and Alfred walked to him again.

''How are you paying it?''

Ivan turned his face around and gazed him. ''I am working, could you just leave me alone?'' he asked a bit too harshly than he intended and Alfred nodded.

''I will, don't worry.'' He turned away and walked away stumping his feet with anger on the ground and Ivan sighed.

Why would Alfred care after so long and after having denied him so many times? The blond was intriguing and frustrating but the fact that he left so quickly made Ivan disappointed for some reason.

He shouldn't care, he used not to care but Alfred had to come and make him relieve all those confusing things, how he wanted to give the world just to have him near and sincerely tried. Now he just can't, it hurts but he will never let that weakness be shown.

Later he had his first day on the coffee and it was pretty simple.

Take orders and make the requests while using a yellow apron. Fair enough and he even had the old lady around to see if he needed help.

She was very sweet, old with grey hair and clearly a recent widow dressed in black and still wearing the wedding ring on his finger. Ivan liked her; she was calm and not too nosy but very astute and attentive. She reminded his mother and that made him give a sad smile.

When he got home he started working on his homework and planning the hours to sketch on the park without taking too much time.

.

Alfred was a pile of nerves. He hated that man with all his being, really, who Ivan thinks he is to say if he should care or not?

He shouldn't but he cares, he wants to befriend him again and he keeps running into the fucking bastard.

At least Alfred knows he is fine which made him relieved. He won't give up yet though, let the bastard be difficult, he will make him come to sense.

He was walking home when he felt staked and looked around with slight paranoia. A girl appeared and made him stop.

The girl was very beautiful but was glaring forcefully at him; her long hair was falling on her face making her almost look ghostly. He shuddered and said a quick 'hi' to Ivan's little sister, Natalia.

''I saw you talking to him!'' she stated and he blinked to her.

''Who?'' he asked and she stepped closer, too close.

''Brother, where is he staying?'' she asked and he realised she may know that he knows something so he coughed and placed his most charming smile.

''I don't know.'' He said and she frowned harder before making a concerned look.

''Please, where is he?'' she asked again with slight desperation and he sighed.

''I really don't know, sorry…'' he said feeling a bit guilty and she sighed running a hand through her temples.

''If you see him again tell him to come back to home. I don't believe in father he's innocent I just know it!'' she stated with conviction and Alfred nodded.

'''kay…'' she walked away and he sighed running a hand through his hair. This guy gives him too much trouble.

.

The park is not very profitable, so Ivan realised after two hours of boredom.

At least he was able of doing a few sketches and prepare a few ideas on the little sketchbook he bought.

He sat there looking around but people were very busy and running to their lives with incredible selfishness and not aware of their surroundings. Ivan guesses it's something very normal but it's frustrating and he even tried to approach people but… he guesses he's not the most pleasant guy to be around.

He sighed and grabbed his little things thinking that many people already passed for worse things and he will survive but he can't help the heavy feeling on his heart.

He was let down, heartbroken and held down by his own crap filled mind. How _pitiful_.

It was 23:13pm when his cell phone rang but he ignored it.

Two calls later he finally decided to see who was and frowned seeing it was his little sister. Worry took over his mind and he called her back.

He waited and listened to her babbling patiently until something made his heart stop in fear and despair.

''Father stopped paying your tuition and when he got home drunk revealed he will do everything for you not to find work or studies on this town brother… I am sorry…''

He crashed his own phone in the wall on the middle of the talk and grabbed his hair as tears threatened to fall. _What can he do now? _

* * *

**Notes:** Next chapter. Ivan despair and new life.

I was not satisfied with this chapter but bear with me.. my life really sucks on this moment...

warning : Prostitution, drug mentions, alcohol and sex problems will be portrayed on the next chapter.

Thanks for reading.

Please review and let your thoughts be known!


	3. Chapter 3

**Twists and Turns.**

**Style: **School AU drabble | **Pairing: **RussiaxAmerica / AmericaxRussia | **Warnings:** Prostitution, drug mentions, alcohol and sex problems besides of language innuendos.

**Summary**: This is a continuation to How things turn.

Turns of life with the frustration of an blond american and the falling life of his friend. How a devoted friend tries to save another from himself with his friendship.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters. If I did I would do a very smutty cosplay scene of this pair for the fans~

* * *

.

Ivan was a pile of nerves. He looked calm but inside his gut was twitching and his mind feverish from all the thinking and dry swallowing. Naively enough he was not expecting _that_ to happen…

This class was pretty simple and easy on his opinion so he just sat quiet and silent as ever hoping that no one notices his paling face because he was indeed afraid. Not afraid of his father but afraid of how influent he was.

When Joseph wants something he gets it. Is a trait that Ivan inherited and if Ivan wants to pursue something inside his curse he will achieve it no matter what it takes.

The professor dismissed the forty and something students and stood in the door, when Ivan got there the man stopped him.

This professor was rather intimidating and huge but Ivan was not afraid of his deep blue eyes and waited with a feeling of dread for the man to speak.

''Braginsky, you tuition is in stand by and you have one month to pay it, the director told me to inform you.'' He said professionally and Ivan nodded turning away and not wanting to exchange more words as his hands clenched.

He left classes early wanting to work as soon possible and distract himself from the possible murder impending. Not that he will kill anyone he just has the urge of killing a relative man… But his afford was in vain when he got to the little coffee the old kind woman shivered and spoke to him as talking to a child leaving him even more frustrated.

''Is no you dear, I just can't afford another hand here, please understand…'' she told almost crying and he nodded saying that he understand knowing too well that it was his father doing. When he was about to walk away the woman hugged him and placed a few bills on his hand but he returned them with an intimidating look leaving no room for arguments.

He wants no charity and won't need it. He will work fair and square for everything to show _him_.

He went to his room frustrated and shivering in badly disguised anger.

He was alone, in need of money and almost homeless because he just had one month of that tiny room paid, so he obeyed to his most urgent need and urge, he cried for a while blaming himself for being so weak while hugging himself.

.

After that hour of self-pity he cleaned his face and grabbed his sketching tools, well, what was left of them, and walked to the park.

He made a few bucks but nothing similar to what he was paid on the tiny coffee store. It was enough for two days of eating and it was a successful afternoon for him taking a bit of his despair for a little moment.

School days passed quickly and he must say that he has a little portfolio now. Nothing big and perfectly worked to exhaustion as his old works but good enough to show that he has skills.

The month was ending and the little money he made with cartooning and sketches was almost no help so he started skipping classed to try to make more money. Besides he was sure he had only two or three weeks more of school before being thrown out.

Two days for the months to end.

He avoided Alfred who started narrowing his eyes and try to pry on his life while trying to find a job where his father had not interfered but it was almost impossible... No one wanted him, Joseph made sure of it and he _hated_ the man with heart for that.

He also avoided his sisters and took the little money he made for food and hygiene.

He had no money on his pocket, no way of keeping the little room and definitely no hopes of concluding his curse that was so close that he almost tasted it. A good way of rot the little that was left of his dreams….

Two days for the month to end and he couldn't sleep or even close his eyes so he decided to walk. Just walk.

He walked through the other side of the town, far enough to not be recognized or even having an encounter with his father or sisters.

He didn't want to admit and would not but he was despairing.

He was worried for them, his sisters who gave him no news; for himself, for the future that he is realizing won't be able to have especially with his dreams crushed and turned to dust.

He sighed, ran a hand through his silvery hair and noticed he got a little ahead of himself.

The little street was dark but the neon flashy lights hit his eyes making them hurt and forcing him to blink quickly in order to get used to the strong contrasts. Strange strong smells mixed and not even the wind could clean the street from them making him cringe his nose.

A petite frail looking girl came to him asking if he needed 'something' and he shook his head flushing as she stormed out very annoyed.

He never been on that side of the town, only heard about it and never gave much thought to it. Until now.

He looked around and walked into the street as women and men filled street. It was strange having both men and women trying to allure you but he ignored it wondering if he could make money as a security on a cheap bar or brothel, it was a dignified job right? Better than nothing.

He kept walking and saw a very big house with a huge open door and many balconies. A nervous feeling filled him and he furrowed his eyebrows peeking inside until a petit man appeared on his side.

''You want to go in?'' he said in a strange accent and Ivan looked down.

The man was Asian with brown eyes and long brown hair in a pony tail and was amusedly staring at him.

He hesitated and shook his head. ''I was just looking… ah…'' he trailed and the man smirked.

''Want to request a women or perhaps something more exotic?'' he pressed and Ivan flushed.

''I am not here for, I don't...'' he started and the man laughed.

''I know, I recognize the _look_, you are looking for job. Aru.'' The man stated and he blinked suspicious. _How?_

''I am the owner of this bar, brothel and pleasure house if you come inside we can talk about business.'' He said walking inside and Ivan felt impelled to follow him.

Ivan followed him with his imposing aura but albeit a bit shyly trying not to look much around. People half naked and heavily making out made him feel constrained and he decided just to follow the man. Besides he was strong the tiny Chinese couldn't to him any harm.

Once in a sandy, red and golden room he sat on a brown chair in front of a table that held papers and the Chinese on the other side.

''My name is Yao Wang and I'm the owner of this entire street.'' He introduced making Ivan blink and nod assimilating who he was talking with. _Is he someone related to his father?_ He narrowed his eyes looking around for something, anything but saw nothing. He didn't know what to look for either, a feeling he guesses but nothing came.

''I am Ivan Bragisnky.'' Ivan said and shook the other's hand making him sit and give a small smile.

''Why are you trying to find job here?'' he asked and Ivan kept silently gazing him wondering if he was being put between the sword and the wall or on the open mouth of a lion. The Chinese looked incredibly knowing and it was making him unease.

''You are the son o Joseph Braginsky am I right?'' Yao asked and Ivan's eyes widened a bit.

''How?'' he asked narrowing his eyes and Yao waved his hand.

''I know everything about this town, I know about your father and how he used a few strings to keep you from having where to work…'' Yao stated checking his nails in mocking indifference and Ivan frowned glaring at him.

''What do you want with this?'' he asked and Yao looked at him.

''I don't need another body-guard, security or even dancer… but I have an offer for you. A very profitable one.'' He said making Ivan's nervous feeling come back in strength.

''And that offer is being?'' he asked not understanding entirely the innuendos and Yao petted his own pony tail with a charming smile.

''Prostitution.''

''What?'' Ivan choked out and Yao simply started explaining him the routes of the business not leaving him much time to reply or questions.

He never though much about prostitution; he knows it exists and how it works.

Men pays woman and receives sex. Simple enough for him but when Yao explains that exists a hierarchy and a whole rating between; he blinks and wonders why are needed so many things for such a simple action.

There are pimps, people who train and take care of prostitutes, like Yao, and there are free ones that are subjected to all the dangers of the night. Yao made sure to point out that he takes good care of his boys and girls punishing bad clients.

Ivan is sure Yao said there were more types and ways of prostitution but he got lost surprised by the whole dynamic.

It seems that 'normal' people were ignorant to a whole hidden life on the streets.

He also spoke about the difference between men prostitutes and women prostitutes. It sounded a bit unfair to Ivan that women had much more aids and care than men but he understood why.

Only hidden and probably curious men came to them. Women were another identity apart.

Curiosity filled purple eyes with the prospect of easy money to pay his curse and Yao keeps talking, manipulating a bit and showing that inside the house he's safe.

Ivan can't help feel that indeed is better than living on the streets and is not much different from what he had in a relationship…

''You are young and cute you'll have many clients.'' Yao states and Ivan flushes.

''You'll have to give me 45% of the profits and I'll give you a clean room, clothes, food, supplies and health checks understand?''

''Yes'' he says and Yao stands walking to him.

''Will you accept working for me?'' he asks and Ivan's face is a block of white thoughtful fake neutrality and he adds. ''No one needs to know, specially your father.''

Ivan finds himself replying yes before thinking.

His eyes looked up to pleased brown and he swallowed wondering if he was making a mistake but Yao said he could leave when he wanted so he stood and shook his head before grabbing a few papers to read. Yao likes to have everything in paper to avoid 'situations' as he called them.

Ivan had the feeling he didn't want to know more about that side of his 'business'.

He walked home still not realising everything what he is placing on Yao hands and sat on the bed looking at the papers that simply said he allowed Yao to take 'care' of him and receive money for it since he stayed at least three months on the business and he swallowed.

_''Like the whore you are son.''_ His father voice echoed on his mind and he scribbled hard his signature on the paper almost too hard for the thin paper not to rip.

It would change nothing and he will receive needed money right?

Somehow he didn't find the strength to leave his tiny room all day before saving his things on his bag and walk to his new room on the big brothel.

.

When he entered on the house Yao lead him to his new room smiling at the papers.

The room was mainly light purple and blue and Ivan frowned placing his bag on the half filled dresser.

''You can use that but I'm sure it won't fit you cher…'' A deep seductive male voice said making him turn around.

''Who are you?'' Ivan asked and the man walked to him grabbing his hand and kissing it before he could protest.

''Francis Bonnefoy, my pleasure Ivan.'' He said with a smirk and Ivan narrowed his eyes daring him to touch him again and the man stepped back cleaning his throat.

''Yao told me about you and I'm here to show you things around before Yao initiates you.'' He nodded looking to the door and Ivan frowned before sighing and pointing around.

''Why this room? He asked curiously and Francis chuckled.

''Yao likes to put us where we look on our best, mine is red and brown and yours fits your pale features… I helped him.'' He smirked smugly and Ivan blinked.

''Don't be so mean, you have to look happy here or the clients won't like you…'' he frowned and Ivan raised one eyebrow.

''You like it here or are faking it?'' He asked and Francis made a dramatic gesture before sitting on the bed and start talking about himself with so much narcissism and pleasure that he was confused about the man.

Francis age was 37 years going to 38 and was older than many, the youngest girl having 14 years and the oldest 53. He came to the 'job' to search quick money to pursue a few dreams but with an easy-going personality he adapted pretty quickly and even enjoyed what he did because he was selective of his clients, a thing that Yao didn't allow many but allow him because he was highly requested for his beauty. Something made him stay after having his goal though and he smirked not wanting to tell yet and Ivan couldn't help feel that the man thought of his life as a movie… a dirty one.

''I am sure Yao will make me teach you a few things because I'm almost off the business right now…'' he mused aloud and Ivan was going to ask why but Yao came and made a gesture for Francis to leave and he left with a blown kiss and a wink.

Strange man.

Yao approached Ivan and looked him up before asking him for taking his clothes and he frowned.

''I hope you are not a virgin Ivan because I don't have much time…'' Yao mused and he started undressing hissing a ''I'm not.'' that made Yao look at him with a strange look before pressing him to the bed.

Yao was strictly professional.

He touched him like he was evaluating an object, _his_ object and gave Ivan hints of what to do and how to moan to the clients. He frowned but did as commanded, he truly needs to put his pride aside but it was rather difficult for him, even having sold himself.

He moaned so much that he felt his voice getting tired and throaty. He was never a person of talking or even moaning. Toris called him cold and he's sure he never moaned when having sex so this was extremely unpleasant but Yao seemed please enough with his display.

Yao touched him with a skill he is not used to. He's used to the main role on the sexual intercourse, he tops and he's very sure and precise on that part but here, bottoming, he's not sure how to act and feels too exposed.

It's business, he thinks but he can't help dislike it and compare it to his previous relationship… It was rather similar on the distance and coldness of the act. Raw fucking he guesses and memorizes the feeling to use it later with not so gentle men.

Yao was touching him, prodding and almost testing his body with concentrated eyes.

He couldn't help that his cock swollen as the digits on his ass prod his prostate and the hand on his chest finally grab his balls and roll them expectedly.

Yao never penetrates him.

Not with his dick at least, he uses a white almost transparent silicon dildo that fucks him restlessly as his legs open to push it further. He spills himself after a few minutes thinking about how mechanical it all seems and feels no pleasure at all.

Ivan thought it was done but Yao takes his cock and pumps it showing it in front of his mouth and he knows what he has to do.

''Be eager, clients like that.'' Yao warns and he almost glares taking the pulsing red member on his mouth.

He makes slurping embarrassing sounds, he tongues, nips, laps and licks the cock the best he knows until the man cum on his face and tells him he needs to improve technique.

He feels rather dejected and used as he walks away from the room to see the rest of the house with Francis.

It's a job he thinks. Suddenly he wonders what he is doing with his life but tells himself that is worth it. He will finish the curse, get a decent job and leave this life quickly. Or so he hopes but when he looks at Francis he has the feeling that he was fated from the beginning… _Why did he have to prefer art and men?_ _And was that really wrong?_

He sighed and joined Francis who was grabbing a glass of wine.

'_'Mon amie_ don't do that face and enjoy it, you are young and will have fun.'' He grins and Ivan simply glares at him.

''Just tell me what you have to tell me. I have things to do.'' Homework that he has been delaying he thinks but he has been missing afraid of the day he will be expel and wouldn't know it well enough.

''So mean… don't see this as permanent, _oui_? You may even find love here '' Francis said with a bashful dreamy smile and Ivan frown harder humming.

''Believe I'm only here for my own crush. This little British business man stole my heart… I am only here for his visits…'' he admits and Ivan looks at him as if he was alienated or at least stupid.

''That's stupid.'' He states and Francis makes an offended face,

'_'Non_, its love. It's not like I can tell him that…'' he murmurs gazing the women and men using the stairs for their own affairs.

''You can… Perhaps he feels the same for you if he keeps coming here for you yes?'' Ivan rationalizes but feels no faith in it, he just says it because it would be what his biggest sister would do to cheer him up and it made the French smile so he guesses it was a progress making at least one friend there.

''Oh, how wonderful that would be… now then let's go… I have many things to show you.'' He says shoving him to the stairs and he sighs wondering when he can start earning real money.

.

Finally he was deemed to be good enough to work on his own and he felt rather tired and hurt. He always thought he was good enough but Francis made sure to prepare him for every type of client.

He kept skipping a few classes but Yao gave him the money sooner to at least keep having them taking that weight of his mind.

''I only do this because it's ruining your ability of keeping it up, don't let me down.'' He had said and Francis chuckled making him flush. It was not his fault that he was not always ready to have a hard on…

His first client on the house was very quick. He enjoyed dirty talk and kept yelling and humiliating him while spanking his ass and fucking him complaining about the condom.

He got a good deal but made sure to threaten the client enough to use protection. Just because he was a whore it didn't mean he wanted to get diseases.

The second client was a woman, very shy that wanted a big man.

She was very quiet, shivering and he even felt pity wondering why she was there but tried not to think about it or his erection would fail and with a woman it can never happen. She didn't appear again but he reminded her guilty face after very well. He guesses his was a mirror but quickly forgot about it.

After one week he already did it all alone and even near the house and outside.

There were much more women than men working there but the reasons behind their stay were almost the same.

Some needed the money, some were temporary to pay for something important as children and studies and a few even enjoyed it fully.

Ivan didn't understand how someone could enjoy being degraded, humiliated and thoroughly used like that but he guessed he couldn't talk about right? He was one of them too.

He was on his opinion a bad whore. He was too manly, too broad and didn't sway his hips as Francis kept telling him to do.

His face used the same sweet smile as ever but some clients got rather scared somehow, the others wanted him for being that huge, innocent looking or young.

Old guys wanted him and he made sure to gain much more from them, the younger ones wanted him to overpower him sexually but he managed to make every each one use protection. _At least that… _he thought.

It was shameful but he managed to keep it up even if even when he was forced to spill white that was not pleasurable or even desired.

A young woman appeared beaten on the house and Yao used his forced to teach a lesson to the aggressor and he felt a bit relieved at that. At least Yao cares for his whores…

Francis looked incredibly quiet and disturbed though and Ivan wondered for a second if that happened to him…

.

It was the class with Alfred, the man kept glancing at him with a worried face and he sighed trying to shift slowly. His rear was burning from the last night and four clients. The last one pretty rough and left him with that burning ache as a constant reminder of his new job.

He kept glaring at the black board and his pencil broke making him gasp and look down.

He looked up flushing and Alfred looked to his hand before looking at him and turning around.

On the end of the class Alfred followed him and grabbed his arm with strength making him turn rather quickly and almost lose balance.

''What's going on?'' Alfred asked searching on his clothing and face for something but saw nothing making Ivan smile smugly as ever and look him down.

''Nothing, why?'' he asked and Alfred crossed his arms narrowing blue eyes behind glasses making Ivan a bit nervous. That noisy American…

''Why have you missing and now come extremely exhausted to classes?'' he pressed and Ivan shrugged.

''I had a bit more work and I needed the money, that's something you have nothing to do with yes?'' he looked at him with a hint of threat hoping he would leave him alone but Alfred simply ran a hand through his blond hair nodding to himself.

''I can help you.'' He stated and Ivan almost wanted to laugh. _Why would he? Why would anyone help him now?_

''No.'' he replied easily and Alfred frowned.

''But-,'' he tried to press and Ivan simply replied ''No.'' again making

Alfred grab his arm and blurt out.

''I pay for something… '' Ivan stopped at that feeling his heart pound and threatening to fall. _He knows?_

''I'm in need of help with the sketching of my backgrounds…'' Alfred started and Ivan almost wanted to cry, laugh and hug the blond in relieve but kept staring trying to keep his cool.

''Come on, I can pay you... name a price but I warn that there's at least 4 backgrounds!'' he said seriously and Ivan wanted to smile at the hopeless infuriating look on the blond face.

''Fine…'' he gave in with a sigh and a somewhat amused smile.

That blonde is indeed a soft pot but he won't let him get attached again.

He walked away with a bit of warmth on his chest that was ruined with a feeling of dread realising that he can't let anyone find what he is doing.

That night he felt repulsive as he opened his legs and allured an ugly brunette that reminded him of Toris somehow.

* * *

**Notes:** Next chapter. Someone finds out and it may or not come to the university...

Francis crush will appear too~~ and the sex will be heavily explicit... be warned.

Sorry the delay but I had a bad reaction to medicine, a drunk high and pure laziness xD

This will have more or less 8 chapters =D

Thanks for reading.

Please review and let your thoughts be known!


	4. Chapter 4

**Twists and Turns.**

**Style: **School AU drabble | **Pairing: **RussiaxAmerica / AmericaxRussia | **Warnings:** Prostitution, drug mentions, alcohol and sex problems besides of language innuendos.

**Summary**: This is a continuation to How things turn.

Turns of life; the frustration of a blond american and the falling life of his friend. How a devoted friend tries to save another from himself with his friendship.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters. If I did I would do a very smutty cosplay scene of this pair for the fans~

* * *

.

The underground world is strange.

There's so much on it that it makes the 'daylight' society look a shadow from the night.

It's troubling how many people are on the streets starving, selling, buying, killing or simply passing and evaluating what they want to choose. Ivan came to find that many of the 'big dogs' that control the community are deeply involved in someway on that world and keep their hands clean because there is always someone willing to earn a few more dollars for their dirty jobs. It was revolting but at the same time kept a balance and that made Ivan confused about his own opinion.

He kept fooling himself that it was nothing with him and he didn't need to care as days kept going and _services_ started to come easily.

Ivan also started withdrawing people, simple underground people who he got the chance to meet on his way. The more interesting ones were on his new sketchbook in darkened shades and bitter-sweet faces.

Until now there's a mother that sells her body accepting all the requests for her 4 children who study on a good school not having idea of her 'job'. She is tired looking and bruised from old grease rough men but she keeps a kind look and a surreal hope that made Ivan cringe is nose and find it awfully naïve. There is an old man who comes to the brothel with frequency just to see and remember the old days, his raged face filled with nostalgia and tender love for all the ladies that he wants to give a few dollars even not using them. Then there is Francis.

Francis is a beautiful man but his eyes showed a dark shadow that Ivan had the urge to keep craved somewhere to see it again, a shade of loneliness, tiredness and longing hidden on charming smiles and perfected hair and skin. It made him wonder harder why he was there if he didn't wish it as he gives to think.

He also skipped a few lessons in tiredness. His detachment was good to keep his objective in check and all the other confusing emotions far away but physical reactions can't be avoided, his mouth was sore and flay on the sky as his throat was rather unpleasantly abused and his body was a bit sore from all the bottoming he did. He preferred not to think how his ass burned and ached too.

He spent most nights working, feeling rather repulsed and numb but making money that he knows it will take him to somewhere better. His sore mouth and ass sometimes made him too disgusted to even leave the brothel but he always found his will reminding himself for what he was 'working'. He also started making a plan to give money to his biggest sister without let her know more than needed but that will be hard. He was rather lost to be honest but avoid thinking much about it just trying to make his rather pessimistic mind to believe that he will have a nice decent job doing what he loves after this little rock on his shoe.

He gets a few clients.

Two women who love the exotic accent and the childish sweet face on a big man making him flush and rather awkwardly lead them to his room and some men.

Mostly men that he had to intimidate to earn good money and not do things that he really didn't wished, after all he has standards and refused a few kinks that made men go away and make him wonder if he will lose too much money but soon is forgot as he gives a simple blowjob for a decent price.

Yao was right, his face gave him money but he still saw nothing of worth it on it, too round and chubby, big nose and too pale was not his definition of 'cute' or even handsome. He pressed his lips in a sly smirk and carried on forgetting that trying to earn a few more bucks.

Then get's a weekly client.

He caresses his torso and kisses his neck biting it roughly as his hand rubs his groin making him hard against his will. He keeps it half up as Francis taught him or he will lose money though, the client feels accomplished and he grins knowing it was what he wanted.

The man is a big old man with dark eyes, white hair and long beard. Russian but broader and taller than Ivan. He doesn't scare Ivan but its imposing; even when he takes his pants showing his hardened flushed cock he looks important and intimidating but Ivan shrugs the feeling off and kneels lapping the hairy inner tights until his lips kiss a pulsing angry erection and he sucks it bobbing his head and making slurping sounds that make the man groan in ecstasy.

The man's voice is always hoarse when he talks and he can almost feel the need the man has for him, disgusting as their ritual. He always comes back for the same smelling like vodka. It's sickening how he resembles his father but he does his job not noticing his member falling limp and the client frowning.

He swallows harder the member ignoring the tickling on his nose from the pubes and the man pushes his head roughly away preventing an orgasm.

Ivan pants a bit and the man is gasping for air as Ivan simply lays on the bed on four showing his round ass while waiting for the man who comes after a few seconds of gazing the image in front of him.

The man likes it rough and Ivan is more that aware of it so he doesn't even flinch when his ass is slapped until it reaches a red vivid colour and the man opens his cheeks thrusting too quickly inside of him finally taking a sound from him. A pained groan that he disguises with a moan to keep him happy and the man starts moving slowly at first and fastening then.

This time he doesn't bother to touch Ivan, he simply shoves him to the pillow suffocating him and pounding merciless into his sore ass.

Ivan gaps and tries to breathe but the hand on his scalp only forces him down as his ass bobs up to meet the moving hips of his abuser. He could escape, he could roughly turn to his side or simple back making the man fall but he was paid and he will just take it and wait.

His breath his raged as he barely receives oxygen from the pillow making his vision cloudy and his senses blur then he feels the man stilling and spasming as a heavy grunt sounds on the room.

He's finally released and lays on his belly gasping for air as the man ruffles with his clothing and walks away with a kiss on his cheek.

He hopes he doesn't come back because he did everything wrong but he comes and this time he wants to dirty talk almost making Ivan lose his mind and punch him.

This time he wished the burning ache on his rear was not there reminding him how the man manhandled him and whispered dirty disgusting things on his mother language.

His language refuge was broken and the detachment started to fade as he started noticing his surroundings with a numb ass and clenched teeth.

.

He keeps going to the college and the latest project is too close from 'home'.

A social related work that Ivan decides to go around and use elderly people as topic, a girl chose prostitution and Ivan almost chocked on his spit wondering if she will search for herself.

Night came and after a talk with one of the male prostitutes who came beaten and bruised from work he sighed and ran a hand through his hair approaching a silent young blond man. Yao will take care of that client himself but Ivan couldn't help feel bad for the older male.

The man looks at him and bites his lip playing with his fingers and Ivan wonders if he noticed the rather revealing crotch or if he was indeed too nervous but soon found it was both.

The man keeps his name and makes a request that no other had made to him yet, he requested Ivan to penetrate him, 'pop his cherry' as the man said and Ivan nodded not sure how much money he would get from that but the man assured him he would pay the same.

He never did something like that but here he has done many new things so he guesses it's not a bad thing after all.

Ivan leads the man to the bed and kisses his neck, collar and ears telling him to relax and trust him even when he was not sure if he could be trusted, he was rather large after all and was sure it would pain the man to have his first time with him.

He kept caressing him with firm, precise and soft pressing hands making the man gasp and flush prettily making Ivan realise the man has the most light brown eyes.

He sucked on his chest and nibbled on his nipples feeling the man buck and he palmed the clothed groin feeling the cock twitch excitedly.

For a moment he wondered why the man looked at him with such lust because he was simply a whore doing his job but as soon as he pushed his hand inside the pants and grabs the pulsing hot member he forgets it watching the man's face contorted in novelty pleasure.

When the clothes are thrown away he grabs the lube and looks up for confirmation seeing the hesitant man nod and ask him to be quick so he pours lube on his fingers and presses an overly lubed finger inside the man who gasped and clenched weakly around his finger. He pressed another inside and took it only to shove it inside again and felt the walls clenching around his two fingers that started prodding and scissoring seeing the erection falling. He started licking it and sucking on his side ignoring the leaking tip feeling the man asshole lose strength and allow him a third finger.

He kept fucking the man with his fingers until the sweated flushed man pleaded him to just fuck him and he prepared his cock pumping it to full attention, placing a condom and lubing it seeing the man licking his lips hungrily at the sight.

He gave a last tug on the man's cock and started pressing his cock on his tight hole slowly.

The man's face contorted in pain and his cock slowly started dying and Ivan feeling rather guilty took it slower and tugged it but the man's pain was not diminishing and he didn't have even the head of his cock inside him.

They spent a good while trying to go slow but only the head of his cock went inside before the man was in excruciating pain and give up feeling rather guilty and apologising to Ivan for his bad reaction and Ivan did almost the same feeling rather bad for the man. He really didn't want a bad first time for the man and was his fault…

Ivan proposed that the man fucked him and he accepted still feeling rather bad but the mood growing with emotion that was plain fake but inviting.

The man was very gentle and slow but passionate, much different from his usual clients making Ivan wonder why he was paying for sex.

On the end he made the man pay half of what was expected and the man kissed his cheek with kind light brown eyes making Ivan lower his head and sigh envying suck warmth and kindness.

_''Think about the curse Ivan, this will worth it…''_ he said aloud but sounded a bit empty and fake so he shut his mouth and received no other clients that night.

.

It was a bad day.

He had a nasty client that wanted to do it without protection so badly that tried to molest Ivan and he ended punching him and getting yelled by Yao.

_''Ayah! You are losing clients Ivan! You do not respond and hit them; that's not good for you or for me!''_Yao yelled making a few girls and men snicker and snort and Francis drag him away with a small understanding smile.

He was not weak and didn't need Yao to discipline his clients. Besides he wanted to do as he wished but was prostitution forced you to many things and being submissive was one of them. He pretended but was never good receiving orders and wouldn't be with this that would 'tame' him.

Francis said for him to take the day off and he did just that.

He spent the beginning of the night doing his homework and a bit of the backgrounds Alfred requested. The blonde was still unsure about a few things on the script so he was waiting to know exactly what to do but he was still not sure how Alfred made him agree with that…

Later he went to Francis.

Francis had outside friends. Unfortunately he had a friend that knew Ivan and hates him, Gilbert.

No one knows what he does on that school but it seems he's after a musician named Roderich who gives him the cold shoulder and pretends he doesn't exists.

That day he was talking with Francis and Gilbert walked to them with a very amused smirk.

''Francis.'' He grinned and hugged the man before turning to Ivan who paled and stared at him swallowing dryly but kept the menacing smile urging the man to go away and keep shut. Of course he had no suck luck.

''Braginsky… so you are here to fuck or get fucked?'' he grinned and then looked him over.

Ivan was dressed with a blue robe that left little to imagination and Gilbert rose an eyebrow laughing.

''ksekseksekese. I can't believe it! You work here? Oh Gott! I have to tell this to someone!'' he laughed and Ivan walked to him glowing in rage and panic grabbing his collar.

''Tell this to anyone and you'll be dead.'' He warned and Francis separated them with a surprised look.

''You know each other?'' he asked Gilbert and he nodded saying no more.

Ivan simply glared at him secretly shivering inside in rage and fear.

''You can get to an agreement _non_?'' Francis proposed and Gilbert grinned.

''Of course!'' he roamed his eyes through the Russian who glared harder to him and Francis turned to Ivan.

''I know him; if he gets what he wants he won't tell a thing…. '' with that he walked away leaving them alone.

''So, what are you willing to give me to keep my silence whore?'' he laughed again and Ivan kept silent twitching his fingers wondering how much would he have to pay and run if he killed Gilbert there.

''I want a free weekly blowjob for my silence… what about that?'' Gilbert walked to him and he turned around with a deep clenched teeth ''Follow me.'' That made Gilbert grin harder.

That night he blew Gilbert, was forced to swallow his cum and even had to hear how everyone would love to hear about his current situation.

''If you tell anyone I'll make sure of killing you painfully!'' Ivan warned and the albino shivered before grinning.

''Sure, I won't say a word.'' He said walking away leaving a sleepless Russian gripping the pillow so hard that it ripped.

.

Two days passed and not a word was heard.

Ivan was exhausted from working and not being able to sleep but the idiot kept his mouth shut which was everything he wanted.

He was almost going home when he heard his name being called making him stop.

Alfred ran to him with blue sparkling eyes and a dashing smile making him feel bad and _dirtier _somehow.

''Ivan dude I have the script!'' he grinned shoving to him a few papers and he looked them over. They were all confusing and badly written but Alfred seemed proud enough with them.

''I made this for you, it's what I need…'' he said giving him a much cleaner and legible page and he nodded reading it.

''Thanks dude… I suck at drawing,'' Alfred admitted rubbing his head and Ivan gave a soft smile.

''When do you want this?'' he asked and Alfred hummed.

''I have more or less a month before needing them, the rest won't be like this ya know so …. Take your time.'' He said looking over the few papers on his hand and Ivan nodded.

''So…, how are you doing?'' Alfred asked and Ivan swallowed heavily.

''Good enough and you?''

''Fine, Mattie is going to work soon and I have something in mind too cool uh? Oh yeah, and your job at the coffee? '' he asked curiously and Ivan almost felt vile coming to his mouth.

''Is being fine thank you, I have to go now.'' He said turning around but Alfred frowned and grabbed his arm.

''If something's wrong you can tell me you know?'' Alfred said looking down and Ivan retreated his eyes from him shaking his arm from his grasp.

''We are not friends Alfred.'' He said walking away.

He would not want to have any friend… he would be a bad one.

Alfred looked at him letting his arms fall.

''That idiot…'' he murmured frustrated and sighing before walking away as grinning albino looked from Ivan to Alfred and jumped to his side.

''What were you doing with Braginsky?'' Gilbert's voice appeared on Alfred's side making him stop.

He blinked and continued to walk as the man grinned to him with crimson like eyes shining.

''Talking about a few business, why? Thought you hated the guy.'' Alfred grins back fully knowing the albino hates the Russian guts since he hit him for having tried to grope his little sister.

''Oh, business uh? '' he said ignoring the last comment and Alfred nodded.

''Yeah, he's needing money and I'm paying him for a few things...'' he shrugged and Gilbert laughed loudly.

''You're an idiot, you could get it free!'' he continued to laugh and Alfred frowned.

''I want to help…'' he started but noticing how harder the other was laughing frowned. Was he missing something here?

''Yeah, yeah, good soul Al, I got one free and will get every week, oh boy he can use his mouth.'' He continued to grin cleaning a tear and Alfred gaped at him in surprise and confusion.

''He's making me some backgrounds, what are you talking about?'' he asked with blue eyes hardening in concern and the albino suddenly stopped grinning.

''Oh… I thought being all friendly friendly there you knew…'' he shrugged and Alfred closed the distance looking at the albino.

''What did you meant?'' he pressed and the albino gave a small grin.

''Your backgrounds boy gave me a great blowjob to keep silence so I won't tell.'' He grinned and Alfred grabbed his collar hissing to him. He didn't like being fooled, laughed at and that people hid things from him. Specially concerning his friends that are in need! To be the 'hero' he _needs_ to know!

''Tell me!'' he said a bit disturbed at the mention of a 'blowjob to keep silence'.

''Fuck Jones… the guy is fucking on the other side on the city, he's a whore.'' He said shoving him aside and Alfred gaped at him.

''What the hell?'' he asked angrily and Gilbert grinned again rearranging his shirt.

'' That's why he is missing Jones. I was one of his clients; he's so good with his mouth-,'' he continued and Alfred punched him on the nose making him step back and grab it quickly as a line of red started flooding from the paining nose.

''Shit! I'm telling the truth, he's selling himself the bastard!'' his muffed voice said as he griped the nose and Alfred hissed to him ''Stop spreading lies you dick.'' Before walking away rather angered and confused.

It just can't be truth… he wouldn't, he's a nice guy too proud to go so low…

He still knows his friend right?

The next day Ivan missed their class.

* * *

**Notes: **Too soon uh? I was on the mood but I decided not to go further on the night thing because I don't know it very well...

Next chapter. Francis crush will appear, Alfred will do something harsh and Ivan will be his usual frustrating self.. oh well..

Thanks for reading.

Please review and let your thoughts be known!


	5. Chapter 5

**Twists and Turns.**

**Style: **School AU drabble | **Pairing: **RussiaxAmerica / AmericaxRussia | **Warnings:** Prostitution, drug mentions, alcohol and sex problems besides of language innuendos.

**Summary**: This is a continuation to How things turn.

Turns of life; the frustration of a blond american and the falling life of his friend. How a devoted friend tries to save another from himself with his friendship.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters. If I did I would do a very smutty cosplay scene of this pair for the fans~

* * *

.

It's has been almost 5 weeks since he started on the 'business' and he was tired and sick of it. It felt a step from his grave for some reason but he tried to keep focussed and talk with his sisters with little success. He missed them so much that it made his heart clench and hurt every time he thought about them.

He kept working at night and studying at day while making all the homework needed.

Francis helped with some tips as ever and finally he saw who the man he talked about was. His name is Arthur and he is an arrogant British man always teasing and bickering with Francis. He was a bit confused about them but the satiated look of both after that day encounter was the confirmation from all the fuzz the French made. ''Their love making was divine,'' as he would say.

Ivan's clients were nothing special. He kept distance even if sometimes it was indeed hard to.

_''Close you eyes, sometimes it helps.''_Yao's words echoed on his head and he did just that trying to keep the silence on his head and ignoring hair that looses and went to his mouth making him want to puke.

There are a few men that request him to top them. They are more than he would think but they always choose him wanting to be completely dominated.

He also made almost everything so he knows very well what bothers him the most and that he needs to 'keep clean' everyday. He refused to made enema's though, he suppose anal showering was enough 'cause there were never complains or problems. It was rather annoying to do it everyday though and it made his ass itch more but he dealt with that with relative ease.

There is one client that he hates to receive but gives good money. He never penetrates Ivan but he likes to be sucked and then do a facial. A few times like that and he requested further and Ivan said yes because he never did it. At least he thought it would be a change but he regretted it immediately. _He hates it._

The man whispers endearments and how beautiful Ivan looks on his knees as he shoves his erect cock on his face and rubs it gasping and moaning. He goes further to his collar and chest almost pretending he was a woman playing and rubbing between his man boobs. _Degrading_.

The next thing he knows is that he's as limp as a rotten rag and the man is turning him around to do the same to his back. He rubs and rubs until he places his member between his ass cheeks and rubs until come.

Ivan sighs when the thing is over and the man promises to come back for more.

He felt so disgusting that he almost threw up.

.

Alfred tried to talk with Ivan, he tries but the man kept missing or skipping their class.

It was annoying so he did what every hero would do. He followed him when he saw him.

Ivan caught a bus and he followed him trying to bend, luckily the man was pissed off enough to keep his head down in thought and not notice him.

Alfred pouted in boredom following. He was the most boring dude ever! He bought lunch and sat in a bench sketching which left Alfred with nothing to do.

He really thinks what Gilbert said it's a lie but all the college was talking and rumouring and he got worried. He cares about the big guy and well, he doesn't want him ruin his life because of life circumstances.

He's a good friend, at least tries to be and wants to make up to the Russian from when he left him so lonely and sad so he needs to take care of him now. Not that he needs is just… his thing…. He cares and he will help, be a good friend. He misses him too but he won't admit that.

Night came and he called his mother to tell her that he would get late home. Then he followed Ivan who was looking at the clock with distaste and stood when a man approached.

Alfred blinked and shrugged it off but they started to talk and walked away.

_Oh, oh… perhaps Ivan is dating… Damn, the man looks too old for him but… whatever he swings for…_ Alfred is not a judgemental bastard but the scene looked a bit off and decided to follow just in case. He was not jealous at all either or so he kept telling himself.

They entered in an alley and Alfred stopped from following them with a concerned face. _Should he go there or… shit... perhaps its truth…_.

Curiosity took the best of him and he looked to both sides before peeking to the alley, when he saw nothing he went further and hid on a garbage can listening disturbing sounds. Shit… he knows that sounds…. _Gross_.

He peeked and there was the man back to the wall grabbing Ivan's hair and fucking his mouth with all his mighty and Alfred walked away without making a sound.

He stopped out of the alley feeling divided and worried. _Should he talk or should he ignore for now? _

His mind was running a mile per minute and he decided to go home. He couldn't confront Ivan yet… He needed to think…

He was walking away when the man got out of the alley and a few seconds later Ivan did the same spitting to the ground with a disgusted face.

_Oh god… what to do…. Fuck._

Ivan walked to the right side and entered on the third door making Alfred look up to the off signal. A brothel.

_Well, now he can't deny more…but it was rather sad how Ivan was sinking… shit._

He went home feeling rather dejected, concerned and not knowing what to do.

.

''What's wrong Al?'' Matthew peeked to his room with a concerned face and he waved him in dismissive but he entered and sat on his side.

''Tell me…'' he pressed and Alfred sighed.

''It's Ivan… I just don't know what to do…'' he admitted and Matthew frowned.

''What happened?'' he asked and Alfred pressed his lips on a thin line before murmuring ''He's ruining his life.'' making Matthew look at him with suspicion and sigh.

''Al, he showed he doesn't need anyone and he doesn't want friends why do you keep prying on his life?''

''I'm not!'' he defended himself feeling rather offended. He was just trying to help a friend, well, an ex-friend…

He groaned and pressed his head on the pillow trying to forget the entire situation but he knew he couldn't, he can't just turn back and ignore, it's not who he is and it will itch until he does something, he knows.

''Don't worry for those who don't care Al… it will only pain you..'' Matthew murmured with a sad look and he groaned again because he's sure he's not the one miserable here… He can see it on the purple orbs, how the Russian is not as smug as always and looks always tired… Fuck… what to do…?

The next day he warned his mother that he had a work and went to the brothel to confront him… _He's an idiot he knows but he just can't let Ivan keep doing that to himself, it's twisted and wrong…_

.

Bright lights.

It was the first thing he noticed, the second was the amount of people from different classes and the women and men trying to allure the horny bastards.

Alfred entered inside the big house slowly but looking everywhere, it won't be hard to find a man as big and tall as Ivan right?

Wrong.

Twenty three minutes and nothing, even the women and a few guys tried to make 'deals' with him and he saw nothing or they would close themselves when asked for the Russian. It was making Alfred pissed off actually.

What if he was wrong? What if he went there to… you know?

He was ready to smack himself and think of himself as a big huge idiot when a French accent voice talked right on his left ear.

''Who are you looking for, cher?'' the man said making him look to blue eyes and a smooth face with stubble.

''I'm looking for Ivan Bragisnky.'' He said with a frown and the man made a contemplative face before grining.

'_'Oui_ he's busy now but are you not a bit young?'' he looked him over and raised one eyebrow making him narrow his blue eyes in anger.

''Hey! I'm old enough and I'm a free man on a free country!'' he yelled making the man continue to talk as if nothing had happened.

''On the other side he's also young… Are you here for him or just to talk to him?'' he said as if reading him and he crossed his arms feeling the French rather nosy.

''Talk to him, will I have to wait much?'' he asked trying to make him bring Ivan but the man looked to the stairs and sighed.

''A bit _mon cher_… You are very handsome surely he will enjoy seeing you.'' He turned to him winking and he flushed opening his mouth to yell when a loud yell came from his back.

''FROG, stop harassing the kid!'' he scowled and the French eyes light up and the man gave a sly genuine smile.

''Arthur _mon amour_ you came.'' He murmured rather quietly and the man walked to them smirking to the French ignoring Alfred.

''No I'm here for the kid, he's much more attractive!'' he said keeping his eyes on the French though.

Alfred gaped and frowned yelling ''I do not work here!''

Francis narrowed his eyes a bit in hurt and Arthur smirked looking now at Alfred but keeping the corner of his eyes on the French in a teasing manner.

''A pity... It seems I will have to stay for the frog.'' He stated making the other sigh and look to Alfred.

''You wound me _Artur_… I'll see if Ivan is available now, wait here.'' He said before walking to the stairs and leaving them alone.

The British man looked properly at the young man and blinked.

''Are you not too young to request guys?''

''Are you not too rich?'' Alfred spat back not wanting to tell again that he was older than he looked.

''Touché, I'm Arthur Kirkland, charmed.'' The British presented himself and Alfred nodded doing the same.

''Alfred Jones, pleasure.''

Silence stretched making Alfred anxious and he turned to the other again. He was the same weight as the French but wore a scowl and had huge eyebrows. They were more or less the same age though.

''You're here for the French? There are much younger guys here…'' he mused aloud remembering that the French was pretty but a bit older than many guys and girls around them and the other gave a small smile.

''Oh lad, love doesn't choose age and I'm only 2 years younger than him.'' He chuckled and Alfred hummed.

''Oh you got caught on the web…''

''No, never! He's just a good lay!'' Arthur murmured with a frown and Francis walked back to them making him flush more as Alfred smirked.

''He'll be right back but I didn't told him who you were.'' Francis winked and Alfred murmured thanks before Arthur turned to him.

''Good day Sir, I have a French to shag.''

''Cher you are funny, I'm the one-'' the French started but he was quickly slapped on the mouth.

''Shut up! That was only twice!'' he yelled making Alfred laugh and Francis smirk.

''Actually they were 27 times…''

''Bloody pervert, you were counting!'' He yelled and Francis dragged him waving to Alfred who smiled despite the nervous feeling and his surroundings.

.

Ivan walked down the stairs running a hand though his hair and Alfred turned around as his heart hammered on his ribs. He was second guessing but he wanted to talk to him and at least try to make him go away from that place. It was not as bad as he thought but still… he was selling himself.

He turned around again and watched the Russian with a long dark blue robe that was tight on his chest but more fluid when descending leaving a nice view of his privates though if he moved too much. Alfred flushed crimson and the Russian eyes feel on him.

He watched as the Russian froze paling, shaking slightly, and he walked to him cleaning his throat.

''What are you doing here?'' Alfred asked when he got to the frozen man who looked about to faint and the Russian hesitated before murmuring a low. ''and you?'' making him frown.

''Ivan…'' he started and Ivan swallowed hard before make a motion to him making him follow him and lead him through stairs, Alfred following and avoiding looking up in respect or he would see his naked ass.

He kept his head down all the way ignoring a few stares from women until Ivan opened a door and flushing made motion for him to enter then follow him and closing the door.

The room was violet, blue and white and the smell of sex lingered there even with the window open making him close his fists not wanting just to punch the other who was still glaring shyly at the ground.

In the corner of the room he noticed the neatly folded scarf and a few sketches and drawing supplies making him realise that he was indeed living there.

''Why are you doing this to yourself?'' was the first thing that came out of Alfred's mouth when he opened it to yell at the other but it sounded more a harsh hiss than a yell making him frown at his own stupidity and Ivan looked up with desperate wide eyes.

''Don't tell my sisters, please!'' he asked and Alfred sighed running a hand through his hair not sure what to say or do.

''They are worried!'' he murmured trying Ivan not realise how much he let Alfred down doing this and simply saying a clear 'fuck off' to his attempts of restore their friendship.

''They shouldn't-,'' he started shifting and Alfred yelled.

''Dude! Just stop! FUCK!''

Ivan gave a sigh and he could see his Adam's apple moving heavily before he stood with a blank face.

''Alfred I don't need help, I'm fine. You should go now.'' He stated and Alfred felt his anger growing walking to him grabbing his collar and hissing on his face.

''You are selling yourself!'' he stated and Ivan kept gazing him with indifference.

''And the point is?'' Ivan asked and he dropped the collar in surprise and shock.

''Don't- don't you care?''

''No.'' he stated and Alfred was almost scared of making a move or ask but he murmured either way.

''Why?''

''It's the same… it doesn't matter.'' He shifted his eyes to the window and Alfred simply gazed him in awe wondering if he was listening to himself.

''But… Ivan, it matters…'' he started and Ivan looked at him with a harsh cold tone.

''Not to me.''

Alfred fell in silence staring at him with lips in a tight line and Ivan simply wondering what he wanted and if it would take long for him to go away and Alfred murmured taking him from his thoughts.

''I thought you were strong but you are lost…'' he stated and Ivan frowned looking away.

''Go away and keep this between us.'' He asked with a hint of despair and fear on his eyes and Alfred swallowed hard looking away to the wall in thought.

''I only want to help…'' Alfred murmured sadly and Ivan closed his eyes pressing a hand on his temples.

''Do you want me to crawl to you and ask for your pity? I'm not like that. I'm only surviving Alfred.'' He stated again but with a slight barely noticeable crack on his voice and Alfred walked to him.

''It's not right! And … I only want you to leave this place and stop doing what you are doing to yourself Ivan…'' he could understand the panic and that he saw it as a solution but he wanted to take him from _here_.

''Alfred… I won't let you decide if I'm right or wrong!'' he stated finally looking to him and Alfred frowned.

''I can give you shelter… you find a job-,'' he started and Ivan almost spat to him.

'_'He_ took me everything! I can't find a fucking job because of _him_ and I don't want your fucking pity! LEAVE ME ALONE!'' he yelled and Alfred watched him crack in front of him with a disgusted face.

''I'm offering help you ass!'' He yelled back.

''GO AWAY! Leave me alone!'' Ivan said in a firm commanding tone and Alfred frowned glaring harder.

''I'm leaving for good, _bastard_! Forget that I even tried to help you!'' he yelled before walking away and bumping the door loudly.

Ivan sat on the bed watching the door as tears started to run through his face and he murmured ''I won't ask for forgiveness… I'm no good and you would only follow me down.''.

He swallowed the lump on his throat and lay on the bed watching the ceiling hoping for a little sleep to take him from there but none came. He could only feel guilty and disgust from himself as the sleep slipped away through his fingers.

.

Alfred went home and fell on his bed with a loud thud. He just wanted to help, to wash that look of despair from his face, tuck him and carry on but Ivan is a stubborn bastard that prefers to make everyone walk away and leave him alone thinking that's the best but is not and now he made him walk away and he's feeling guilty, a lousy friend and a crappy hero. It was Ivan's fault though… the bastard… shit…

He spent the night thinking of ways of taking him out of there in an indirect way but knowing that his father was behind his conditions made it harder and he didn't slept.

Stupid Ivan fooling, hurting and lying to himself while making him care letting him disappointed with him.

.

Next morning Alfred realised there where more whispers being said and looked at a few friends who simply smirked and walked to him telling him the news. Somehow they found Ivan's new situation and Alfred found himself shaking his head and walking away yelling that they didn't know what they were talking about making them stare at him strangely.

.

It didn't matter to Ivan. The stares and murmurs where normal but something was off.

Some were flushing, some grinning and some simply looking at him with repulsion making him wonder if somehow they found it. He was tired so he ignored it.

It was the class where he was working on the elderly and the girl working on the prostitution project walked to him shyly and he looked up to her in confusion as she sat in front of him.

''Hum, Ivan, may I ask something.'' She asked and he nodded.

''Are you truly a male prostitute?'' he looked at her gaping and noticed on the corner of his eyes some other wanting to listen the conversation.

''What?'' he managed to ask hoarsely in disbelief and she flushed.

''If that's truth you could help me, I respect don't worry…'' she started to ramble and he stood narrowing his eyes.

''Who said such thing?'' he hissed making her shiver and she shrugged as he looked around, grabbed his stuff and walked out of the room.

_They found… OH God… They, how?_

His mind ran miles per minute and he swallowed hard now noticing the stares with more intensity but he simply glared back making them look away.

He started feeling everything getting out of control, if his sisters find it… oh God… do they imagine?

A nauseating feeling came to him and he walked to the toilet sitting on the ground in displeasure and nausea wondering if he could finish the curse as he wished like this. He couldn't…

He just… _Oh god…They know. Gilbert!_

Next day he missed and Gilbert was sent to the hospital with a broken arm and a severe concussion.

.

That night he asked Francis what to do and he frowned telling that Yao would pressure him to leave the curse because it can bring problems to the house and he grabs his pillow so tight it rips.

He decided to follow Francis advice and gather money to run and finish studies somewhere else.

That night he drinks for the first time.

He never drank much, he saw his father drunk and he truly hated how he used to become so he never even wanted to try.

He only drank a glass or another, never had the need for more, never nurse a hangover as many colleagues said they had, never felt buzzed or tipsy.

He simply never got drunk and decided to get drunk for once in a bar near the brothel.

He started drinking vodka, his election drink even if not drinking much. He sipped the glass at the beginning and then gulped heavy large swigs of the slight burning leverage. He looked around and many were talking freely, walking in slight waves or too interested in their own leverages to look around. Ivan frowned.

It was making nothing, he felt no happiness, he felt no melancholy… he felt nothing so he drank more.

Soon he got up and started walking away from that lewd place. His legs finally showed something abnormal, they swayed a bit but he kept feeling not much. A slight stomach-ache and if he moved too quickly his vision would cloud so he walked slowly.

Ivan sighed and looked to the street where many women were almost naked displaying themselves and a few men were walking and swaying their hips showing they were free and available.

Normally he was one of the men there, he didn't sway his hips but he indeed showed himself as a product to be picked, fucked and left.

Suddenly he felt disgust of himself, a failure but he was feeling rather sublime for some reason, it seems the alcohol was making his mind a bit lighter and he rather enjoyed that feeling.

He looked down feeling his stomach a bit heavier and walked inside the building searching for some rest. He needed it.

Francis was the first coming to him. He looked him up and down and gave a smirk asking if he was feeling fine. Ivan simply admitted being a bit tipsy, after all he knew what he was doing and wanted to do. Sleep sounded fine because his head was bobbing a bit too much for his liking, it felt out of control. He disliked it.

Francis smirk diminished and he took him to his room saying that it would be better for him to have company and Ivan simply shrugged. He couldn't care less.

Francis sat on the bed and looked at him as if thinking and Ivan wondered for a second if he wanted sex, he was sure he couldn't… simply couldn't. Soon he felt barfing and started throwing up.

He ran to the toilet and almost felt like crying for doing something so stupid in someone else's room.

Once his first vomit stopped he cleaned his face and looked to Francis who gave a small sad smile and shook his head rubbing his back and saying he had something that would help.

He was said to walk and started walking, indeed it helped but his body felt slightly out of control and he hated it so much that a frown replaced his usual smile.

Francis handled him a glass of scalding water with something white and he drank it burning his tongue on the process. _How shameful…. Pathetic._

He stopped walking and started gagging again in need to release contents that were not existent on his belly. Tears pricked his eyes and saliva fell from his mouth as a river.

Another glass of scalding water with that white powder, baking soda Francis said, and his stomach finally stopped trying to puke himself. Even is stomach wanted to leave him, he didn't blamed it though… he would do the same.

He continued to walk. Stopping made him feel worse so he kept walking and standing as Francis watched him with a parental eyes and a small smile. He was not amused, Ivan could tell, just understanding and pitying… he hated that part.

Ivan went to the toilet wash his face again and looked on the mirror. His eyes were glassed and more violet, lighter. Strange, he never noticed his eyes like that.

He drank tea… burning tea and he almost wanted to throw it to the French because it burned his already scalded tongue.

Next thing he knew was that he was trying to sleep and smelt bad. _How lovely…_

He slept badly, his stomach kept hurting and his legs felt wobbly. He stood up, two/three hours later and those feelings were still there with one difference; he felt his eyes tearing and too sensible to light so he walked to the bathroom and cleaned his face.

Indeed his eyes were tearing, he felt like crying but at the same time he didn't want to. His head was pounding a bit and light only made it worse as sounds grew deeper on his ears; his legs continued making him distressed, uncontrolled and he hoped that disgusting feeling on his stomach, mouth and head would fade soon.

It didn't…

He ate half breath and drank hot tea trying to avoid the light that blinded him. His tongue was so bruised and burned that this time he couldn't even try to drink it as Francis said.

He remembered _everything_. What was the use to get drunk if we feel like shit? He frowned not understanding and Francis asked him if he was feeling better.

He nodded and said that hangovers are distasteful. Francis hummed and laughed.

He decided to go away from there before he feels the shame again.

The feeling on his stomach continued. He ate slowly and too little.

Yao yelled at him and he took a few days off. He really needs them with that stupid hangover and all the illnesses it gave. Disgusting, especially for a man whore who needed to be on his best to please clients he guesses.

He sat on his bed and looked to the work he was doing for Alfred, the backgrounds. They were almost finished and a thought crossed his mind. Does he want them after everything?

Rage hit him like a slap on his face and he stood, ripped two of the backgrounds and made a sound from the deep of his throat. It was almost desperate and still his eyes did not tear.

He dropped the pieces on the ground and laughed regretting what he did. How wasteful, now he will have to make them again.

What is he doing with his life? He asked himself kneeling on the ground and grabbing the little pieces of paper wanting only to shower and tuck himself on the dirty bed for the whole day.

* * *

**Notes: **Three more chapters. Lucky you I had almost everything wrote down but I didn't re-read it so it's probably crappy... I'll give it a look later...I guess...

I took a few things from my personal experiences, like the drunk first time... true story.

Next chapter. Alfred tries once more... it takes time and much wiliness but he tries to save him. He's a hero dammit! Ivan will crash down for some reason... just read!

Thanks for reading.

Please review and let your thoughts be known!


	6. Chapter 6

**Twists and Turns.**

**Style: **School AU drabble | **Pairing: **RussiaxAmerica / AmericaxRussia | **Warnings:** Prostitution, drug mentions, alcohol and sex problems besides of language innuendos.

**Summary**: This is a continuation to How things turn.

Turns of life; the frustration of a blond american and the falling life of his friend. How a devoted friend tries to save another from himself with his friendship.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters. If I did I would do a very smutty cosplay scene of this pair for the fans~

* * *

.

Some even enjoy it; the thrill of having a double life, the high spot of the noise and badly conceived glances, and of course, the sex.

Some enjoy receive pleasure in trade for money, some like to be used, abused, taken again and again. Some; Not him.

He can't pretend the good non-existent feeling and keeping detached becomes harder as he watches and realised all the realities around him while avoiding his own.

His face is blank as he lays stomach down and moans loudly, because they pay for it and he has to do it or won't have clients, then the man slaps his ass until a burning sensation almost makes him tear. It's humiliating but it doesn't matter, he paid and he will wait until the deed is done.

As long it stays on that house and he receives the money it doesn't matter. He just keeps worrying about his sisters founding out but the fact that they are far away from his college is something that eases his mind just a bit. The dread is always there though.

On the end of the night he just washed himself clean, rubbing his skin almost painfully before going to the classes, ignore the noise and wait for the night and next client.

Yao pressed him yesterday. He said that going to that college was making things harder and he was doing his best to keep it from his father but Ivan kept risking.

Ivan looked at him glaring as the man talked in circles and made more empty promises.

''You will make more money and leave sooner Ivan. Listen to me, ok?'' He said and Ivan numbly nodded before bumping the door so strongly that it cracked making him smirk knowing he won't pay for that little 'accident'.

.

He tried. He really did, but he couldn't, he couldn't end the subscription on the curse. He just couldn't.

The papers were on his hands, the woman was looking at him and he swallowed turning around rudely and walking away.

He was selling himself for the rest of his dreams; he couldn't just give up because of the voices, the fear of them to find out…. If he did so he would not have a reason to live and his father would win. He couldn't just let _that_ happen.

While he has no money to run away he will finish the classes hoping that his glares and threatening look made them silent and quiet.

.

He has a new client.

He's gorgeous; a brunette kind man and with a dashing smile and blue eyes that remind him of Alfred. He's much older though and he sees the wrinkles on his eyes wondering if Alfred will have them accentuating his eyes like that man or they would fade his fierce blue.

He tries to keep distant as ever; he will receive good money but the man asks for raw fucking with no condom.

Ivan says no and the man suddenly is near him kissing his jaw and his accent is so southern that it makes Ivan swallow hard at the similarities with Alfred trying desperately to take the young blond from his mind with little success.

His mind fills with long hidden desire, need and when he realises the other was already penetrating him without protection and he cums seeing Alfred and not that man.

When the other finished assuring him that he's clean and was a good fuck Ivan punches him on the stomach making the man leave the money and say he would never come back.

Shameful... it was shame on the purest state for Ivan and he stayed there feeling the cum on his cleft and dripping to the sheets while grabbing his head wondering if he was losing his mind or simply to needy to mix reality with illusion.

Ivan hid it from Yao and excused himself feeling a bit sick to go check in secret. The nasty look the woman on the clinic gave him was enough to make him boil and feel even more shameful and guilty. He will have to wait for three days for the results and that made him even more nervous and desperate. _What was he thinking of? _

When he got to the brothel he said he was not feeling well and asked for a few days, Yao gave him three, no more and he gladly took them avoiding Francis who looked suspiciously to him.

.

He sat sketching some empty forms that made no connection with each other.

He was uninspired, sick, tired and sore all over. It was … he was not sure any more if he would have someone to employ him finding what he did to get there…

His mind was filled with questions, worries, fears and not a drop of imagination so he placed the pencil down and glared at the piece of paper hoping it would give him some peace of at least some idea.

It did nothing but making him feel empty and more disgusted.

The dread was craving on his mind like a nail while he waited for the morning to come. In the morning he would know... _What was he doing with his life? God… what if he caught Aids, some virus or something worse_?

He's not stupid he should never do something as stupid but then he remembered that he was selling himself. Suddenly he felt sick and buried his head on the pillow ignoring the constant scent of sweat and sex on his bed sheets.

.

Clean. He _is_ clean.

He almost cried in relief when he read it before throwing the papers to the trash not wanting to think about it again.

Today he will have to work and was not waiting for it with enthusiasm but at least he had things done for Alfred and his own homework done. He had the chance to sleep a bit too.

He was good enough to bear it so he guesses it could be worse. Now he just had to find the courage to give Alfred his backgrounds….

Later a teacher lowered his grade because she heard the rumours and he swallowed hard before ripping the work and leaving her class.

The next class was calm but the teacher, old nice art teacher, asked him to stay in the end and he stayed wondering if his grade was so low or he would have problems like the last lesson but he was wrong.

The man touched his face and asked about his 'nocturne job' making him grimace in disgust. Then he proposed to make his grades higher if he did a few 'things' and he refused walking away and grabbing the papers from the other day.

He couldn't stay there any more, it was too much to hear all the voices, see the looks and or either receive propositions or disgust and hate letters.

The lady on the desk looked at him and he shoved the papers on her front receiving a raised eyebrow.

''So you really are quitting or will you regret again?'' she asked and he swallowed.

''I'm quitting.'' He stated and she gave him a look, not pitying but understanding and he found himself blinking gratefully to her reaction.

''Three days dear, I will wait three days for you to think about it and if you do not come back to take these papers back I will sign them in okay?'' she said placing them on a new folder and he nodded knowing he would not come back again to the college.

When he left the secretariat he saw Alfred looking at him with wide disbelieving eyes.

He wished he hadn't seen the disappointed glare Alfred sent him before going to the brothel.

.

Alfred frowned looking at Ivan.

Yes he was disappointed, he was hoping that Ivan would apologise and keep his curse but he was never easy wasn't him? He felt like punch him into reality but refrained simply glaring at him noticing the desperate look in purple orbs and half wincing mouth.

He tried to ignore, to forget like his brother said. Ivan didn't deserve right, he didn't deserve the care Alfred had for him but care he did… and he kept worrying and thinking.

It was something Alfred did a lot, he thought too much and got evolved in emotional ways into things but this was something he should not pry… Ivan made sure to let him know that but there was one voice inside his mind that kept telling him that a good friend didn't give up on his friends, that a good person would try to help either way…

Dammit… he should be like a hero, people should crawl to him for help and cry on his shoulder but Ivan was not like that… the bastard was an incredibly tough man with too many layers but he keeps thinking how he saw him crack, how he saw him cry and he knows he must be the only one so it gives him hope that maybe Ivan just needs a little push, then Alfred would leave his life… just one more try … yes, maybe it's what Ivan needs, proofs that he cares and if he makes him come back to the college he shows that right?

_'I'll be there, don't despair!_' Alfred thought with conviction before grabbing his jacket and leaving his house to make Ivan come to his senses.

Yes, he will succeed this time!

.

The brothel was as cheesy and flashy as he remembered. The blinding neon lights hurting his eyes in all the wrong ways as he walked inside and smirk when he found the person he wanted.

Ivan was dressed in black today, leather. _Kinky_, he thought with some amusement and sympathy.

He looked him over noticing the strong tights and round ass accentuated in a so much desired way by the leather and he kept himself in check not to give the wrong idea. He didn't want to… well, sleep with him he just wanted to make him come back to the college, at least that.

The strong wide back turned half way and Alfred looked up to his face swallowing watching Ivan's eyes going wide then narrowed in suspicion.

''What are you doing here again?'' he asked walking to him and Alfred swallowed.

''I want you for a night!'' he said and Ivan's mouth opened slightly and he quickly added raising his hand in a defensive way.

''Not like that, a night to make you work for the college and sleep… '' he said watching Ivan's face reddening in shame and anger while his eyes narrowed further.

''Alfred, I left it today…'' he stated and Alfred frowned.

''Don't care, you'll come back now, let's go…'' he showed his hand making Ivan shake his head.

''I will pay for a night, come!'' Alfred hissed and Ivan glared,

''No.''

''You can't refuse a client that pays well like me right? Now you'll do the homework, pay your tuition and keep studying!'' he said losing his patience and Ivan crossed his arms.

''No.''

''Fine!'' Alfred huffed before looking around and spotting a long-haired blond who was watching the scene in mild amusement.

''Hey Francis with who I talk here to get a night? Ivan is refusing me!'' he half whined receiving a few smirks and snorts from clients and whores.

''He's not a client.'' Ivan stated and Alfred walked to him with harsh blue eyes.

''I am.''

''No, you are not!'' Ivan hissed and Francis took his phone out murmuring something before turning to them again.

''Just a minute _mes amies_. He's coming down.'' He said sitting on a bench and watching with a smirk.

A few minutes passed with them glaring at each other making a few people stay away from that place and Yao came dressed in a sea blue Chinese dress.

''What's wrong?'' he asked Ivan and Alfred replied.

''He's denying me!'' he yelled making the Chinese wince and Ivan roll his eyes.

''He's not a client!'' Ivan stated and Yao looked at the blond with a raised eyebrow.

''I am! I am requesting a night!'' he stated proudly and Yao frowned.

''Is not for sex so it doesn't count!'' Ivan said and Alfred's mouth gapped in disbelief at such bluntness.

''But…'' he kept gaping and Ivan looked smug.

''Ivan…?'' Yao half asked and he sighed.

''I take care of this Yao…'' he said to Yao making him leave before turning to Alfred.

Ivan turned to Alfred hissing ''Why are you doing this?'' making him frown in slight hurt.

''I'm trying to help, and you?'' Alfred spat back.

''I'm only being what _he_ said, _he_ must be rather proud. Now go away.'' He said with a sneer making Alfred frown in frustration of want to help but not knowing how.

''Ivan….''

''It's the same it was with Toris just sex! Let me be.'' He said running a hand through his hair locks and Alfred placed a hand on his raised arm stopping him.

''It shouldn't be…'' Ivan swallowed and shook the hand off before murmuring,

''It's the closest I'll ever have to love… '' and look away.

''Dude… ''

''You rejected me too so why do you keep coming?'' Ivan turned to him suddenly and Alfred made a guilty face. _He didn't know… why can't Ivan understand that?_

''We are friends.'' He stated not wanting to show weakness and Ivan looked away again avoiding his confident blue eyes.

''We are not friends.''

''Ivan, Stop!'' Alfred hissed and Ivan looked at him with clenched teeth and barely disguised anger.

''What should I do for you to stop following me? Free sex? Free blow job is that what you are waiting for?'' he snarled making Alfred flinch and feel rather hurt even knowing he didn't mean those words.

''Stop and come to school at least… '' he asked and Ivan looked at him shaking his head with closed eyes and a sad smile.

''I can't… not now that everyone knows and the teachers look at me with disgust and lowered my grades.''

Alfred looked at him and looked down wondering what to do.

''I have your backgrounds done…'' Ivan said suddenly making him look up and smile.

''You didn't have to…'' he said and Ivan nodded walking upstairs making him following him and leaving Francis pouting for having lost his free show.

Alfred followed him and entered on the room seeing Ivan grab a few papers in different shapes before walking to him.

''I think it is how you wished them…'' he murmured as Alfred placed them on the bed and looked them over biting his lip.

''They are even better… how much it is?'' he asked grabbing his wallet from his jacket pocked and Ivan shook his head.

''Let it be…'' he said and Alfred frowned.

''But I said-,'' he started and Ivan interrupted him.

''No. I don't want your money…'' he sat on the bed feeling self-conscious about his outfit before looking up to Alfred.

''Is a pay back for helping me back then…'' he murmured and Alfred blue eyes softened.

''Let me pay the night so you can sleep and think please…'' Alfred pleaded and Ivan stood, the softness on his features turning sharp again.

''No, now leave and don't come back. I have to work.'' He stated folding the papers with care and giving them to Alfred arms.

Alfred walked to the door as Ivan followed and stopped before Ivan could open the door.

''You know…'' he looked up to Ivan who looked at him curiously and continued, ''you don't know how good you are… You are living a lie here, this is not you and you shouldn't keep thinking about what he said… you are much better…'' he trailed watching Ivan lips part and his Adam's apple bob heavily.

''I don't-,'' Ivan started and Alfred cut him looking down.

''No Ivan… this time you are the wrong one here and you are the only one who can't see it…'' he murmured opening the door and leaving Ivan staring him moving form in disbelief and wonder.

Suddenly a French accented voice peeked inside the door to him.

''He cares about you.'' He stated and Ivan walked inside the room sitting on the bed humming.

''I don't understand you Ivan…'' he started walking to his side and Ivan glared at him.

''I have no other choice…'' he murmured and Francis shook his head.

''He gave you many and you are just too proud to accept it… ''

Ivan glared at the ground and Francis peeked at his vacant face with a brotherly look.

''Do you think he will just give up?'' he asked and Ivan nodded without waiting a second.

''Yes.''

Francis smiled amused and murmured, ''Ah, I think you are wrong _cher_…''

''We'll see...'' Ivan trailed sighing heavily knowing he just lost his only friend making him feel rather sad and angry with himself for pushing him away. _Again_.

.X.

Yao said he had a new client with specific needs.

He had looked at the door and even wanted to go to the college but he did his best to stay on the room all day making Francis worry a bit and keep him company.

Then Yao came a few hours sooner to an unexpected request that he thought Ivan could handle.

Ivan raised one eyebrow and he explained how the man wanted to pin him with ropes and use him as he wished and Ivan frowned not liking the idea. He hated when the clients tried to pin him and make him feel useless, submissive and hopeless.

Yao guaranteed him that the man was a trustworthy man who paid well but demanded secrecy and he nodded accepting the deal making Yao grin and walk out of the door.

After twenty minutes a petite Japanese man entered on the room opening his eyes a bit and making him swallow.

He knew that man very well, he never liked him but he was one of Alfred's friends; Kiku.

Kiku walked inside looking around and bowing politely and he returned the gesture making Kiku look at him with black unreadable eyes.

''Ivan, good to see you, I hope you are not offended that I requested you… You are one of the youngest and you must know you are very handsome…'' he stoically said and Ivan blinked at him waiting for the orders.

''Da… let's start it yes?'' he said with a hint of threat that the man refused to acknowledge.

Kiku opened a suitcase that Ivan only noticed then and started moving a few ropes before looking at him.

''Ah… don't tell Alfred.'' Kiku asked and he nodded.

''I won't.'' he murmured feeling that he was betraying Alfred's friendship somehow and Kiku walked to him looking him over.

''Strip, please.''

Ivan took his clothes and waited for Kiku to give him instructions of what position to do while pressing the rope to his skin and knotting it on the right places.

On the end he was bended with his hands on his feet, ass on the hair and rope around his chest and tight on his neck. Kiku made him suck on him and used a dildo to fuck him while pumping his dick making Ivan wonder if he always got off of watching the others like this but forgetting it quickly in prowl of keeping his erection and cum plenty from the mixed stimulations.

Later he cleaned himself and prepared for another night of work.

Arthur was with Francis and Ivan watched them with interest. They were funny, strange but funny.

They spent the time bickering and fucking but when they were not doing anything of that they looked like an old married couple. They knew more than enough about each other and he dared to think that they gave the feeling that they are a lifetime partners but they weren't and Ivan knew that hurt Francis but the man kept waiting for Arthur to say something while Ivan could see that Arthur was waiting for the same from Francis.

.

He was rather bored, no one requested him and he looked at the swaying males that tried to attract some men or women. He knew he couldn't do that… He was rather flexible for his weight but he hated to sway hips and look like _that_… even if he did have to…

He frowned and sighed, he was not in the mood so he would rest a bit before walking down and try to have clients.

He was almost on the stairs when a hand grabbed his arm and he smiled looking back only to pale and stand in shock.

''N-Natalia?'' he asked in disbelief and she narrowed her eyes taking his dressing garments before making a disgusted face.

''Brother.'' She said and he swallowed, ''why are you here?'' she asked and he stood looking at her with pained eyes and lips pressed in a tight line.

''So it's the truth then, you are a whore, a man whore. Was it not enough that you are homosexual brother?'' she hissed and he winced in guilt and shame as anger rose from deep within his chest.

''I'm only doing what _he_ said, you heard it…'' Ivan hissed and she dropped his arm in disgust with wide eyes.

''He said for you to take it on the ass not to do that for living… '' she stated turning around only to look back with a pained disgusted face. ''You are disgusting brother.'' She said before walking away leaving him at the stairs shaking and looking at her retreating form.

Francis and Arthur walked to him and he opened his mouth only to let a sob come from it and he ran up the stairs making Francis turn to Arthur.

''Mon amour, I need to help him… we will see each other tomorrow okay?''

Arthur frowned and nodded and Francis pressed a kiss to his lips before walking up the stairs.

.

Ivan cried grabbing his pillow and pressing it so hard to his face that his breathing become harsh and difficult.

The door opened and Francis stepped slowly inside sitting on his side and caressing his hair making him look up with tearing eyes and a shivering mouth.

''She hates me... she… she… I'm a monster to her…'' he said crying more and Francis bended hugging him.

''Shoo, _non_, she was only surprised! It was your sister yes?'' he asked and Ivan nodded on his lap and he pressed his forehead on his back head murmuring.

''It will be fine… just let it go…'' he kept saying and Ivan sobbed spasming and whimpering.

''She'll never forgive me….'' He cracked for the first time being on that place and Francis looked up not knowing how to help the desperate loveless man.

* * *

**Notes: **Two more chapters. I feel that I am failing so I want opinions guys... please!

Poor Ivan ... I like to make him suffer~ *nods*

I have been in a strange mood and in a dark place... first got sick and stuff happened but I managed to keep this story in time see! ... oh well... *nods trying to look very professional*

Next chapter. Alfred leaves. Ivan's struggle and Francis and Arthur will have their moment!

Thanks for reading.

Please review and let your thoughts be known!


	7. Chapter 7

**Twists and Turns.**

**Style: **School AU drabble | **Pairing: **RussiaxAmerica / AmericaxRussia | **Warnings:** Prostitution, drug mentions, alcohol and sex problems besides of language innuendos.

**Summary**: This is a continuation to How things turn.

Turns of life; the frustration of a blond american and the falling life of his friend. How a devoted friend tries to save another from himself with his friendship.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Hetalia or any of his characters. If I did I would do a very smutty cosplay scene of this pair for the fans~

* * *

.

Arthur was not happy at all.

He left his bloody bride for that frog and the frog decided that comfort a bloody whore was more important than to be with him.

Yes, he was very unhappy _and_ jealous.

He knows Francis, he will have sex with him just to entertain him for a while, _the preposterous frog_. And to think he fell in love with that man. He must be insane… insane he tells you while he drinks another bottle of rum because the gin is gone.

He understands though, well look at the man… he's young and pretty and Arthur now is older… Francis is still gorgeous, he must want someone younger, who was he fooling thinking that he wanted him as much as he wanted him? He should have known better, after all Francis is a prostitute in a brothel, he says those things all the time… All the love promises, sweet nothings and silly love you's in French meant nothing and Arthur craved them all as a poison, a sweet addiction… _Humiliating_.

In the beginning he just wanted him for his looks, pretty mouth and big hair, he loved to grab it but he disliked the man. It was just to try and the man was insufferable, always teasing and flirting but soon become challenging and the novelty of someone who stood up to him became something he craved. The sex was also more intense and fitting for him for some reason.

Francis fought back and was different from all the people he met before. He guesses both things made him lose his mind, he just couldn't explain what that man did to him.

Suddenly his life was turning upside down. His girlfriend found that he was cheating on her and he admitted everything leaving her before she could leave him.

A few months later he even wanted to be with Francis in any way, everyday so he took once every week trying to maintain some dignity while losing himself more and more in sweet French _lies_.

Now he's _here_ drinking because the bloody frog is a whore…. Because he's the idiot who fell with a prostitute, how cliché… _stupid_.

The rum burned him up inside and he sighed feeling tipsy, light-hearted and decided to take action.

Why is that Ivan better than him? Well, he will see for himself, and then he will leave the bloody frog! Yes, on his slightly drunk mind it sounds just the right thing to do.

He paid a taxi to go to that street, _again_. The driver simply raised an eyebrow and chuckled before accepting the pay and leave.

Arthur stumbled a bit and frowned. He was not _that_ tipsy right? Of course not, how silly!

Now find Ivan…

He entered on the brothel and a few women winked at him making him smirk, _see what you are losing Francis? They want me git!_

He walked to the bar and looked around watching Ivan talking with a man and frown before walking away and he walked to Ivan slowly.

Ivan looked at him noticing him approaching and blinked. He simply stumbled and grabbed his arm.

''I want you.'' He mumbled and Ivan seemed oblivious to what he said bending and saying.

''Francis is upstairs but he'll be here soon.''

Arthur frowned and tugged his arm making him bend again watching him.

''I said I bloody want _you_!''

Ivan cringed his nose to the smell of alcohol and looked to the side where Francis walked down the stairs walking to them with a frown.

''I want you not that git!'' he steps to him grabbing Ivan's ass and Ivan summoned all his will power not to punch him otherwise he will be punished monetarily, _again_ while Arthur walked back a bit fearful of Ivan's narrowed eyes.

''Get off me now!'' He hissed darkly as Francis stood near them watching the scene with hurt eyes.

''What are you doing Arthur?'' Francis asked looking at Arthur and Arthur looked at him with a smug look.

''I want him.''

''_Quoi_? Why?'' Francis asked gaping and Arthur narrowed his green eyes.

''Because you fucked him and I want to see if he's worth a _shite_!'' he yelled receiving stares and Francis winced at the smell of alcohol looking at Ivan who looked completely disinterested from the spat.

''Arthur, you are drunk.'' Francis stated and he frowned walking to Francis.

''I am not drunk! I know what I want and I want to fuck him!'' he spat and Francis sighed grabbing his arm.

''Arthur come with me, you are making a scene!'' he said calmly and Arthur yelled in drunk despair.

''Why do you prefer him? Why did you trade me for him?''

''I haven't done such thing!'' Francis stated tugging his arm making him give a few little steps.

''I bloody come here for you and you left with him leaving me!'' he hissed and Francis frowned.

''Arthur, he was in need''

''I AM IN NEED!'' Arthur yelled as tears built on his green eyes and Francis sighed.

''You are not, don't over-dramatize''

''I'm bloody in love with a whore, I _am_ in need!'' He cried aloud and Ivan walked away feeling like he was intruding and should just leave those two alone to work things out.

''_Cher, _let's talk on my room.'' Francis said with surprise on his face and he shook his head.

''I don't want! I want…'' Arthur looked around and frowned wondering where was Ivan.

''Cher, now!'' Francis hissed and dragged him as he half complied half complained.

''You bloody prick! You just want to make me sleep with you and leave again!''

He yelled and Francis kept dragging him through the stairs making him stumble a bit.

''Stop Francis let me go! I don't want _you_!'' he yelled as Francis dismissed a few looks and shoved the man to his room angered.

''Arthur, what's the meaning of this?'' he asked trying to keep calm and stable with a drunk man and Arthur stumbled looking at him with glassed eyes.

''I said it before. I love you…'' he murmured sadly and Francis grabbed his face with a smile.

''Do you really love me?''

''Of course you preposterous frog! Why else I would come here and assure that you don't fuck too many people?'' Arthur frowned not understanding why Francis was swaying and Francis hugged him.

''Oh _cher_.''

''Sod off, stop hugging me!'' he yelled and Francis grabbed his shoulders kissing his cheek, not lips because he reeked at alcohol.

''I was waiting for you… I knew you would love me back!'' he kissed his face all over and Arthur pushed him away.

''What the bloody hell are you-, oh... you love me?'' he blinked understanding what was said slowly and Francis looked at him confused.

''I always say it…'' he stated and Arthur flushed.

''I thought it was a French thing... or a whore thing... I don't know... '' Arthur sputtered making Francis smile.

''I said to you that I loved you every night…''

''… I'm a bloody idiot…'' Arthur gave a little smile and Francis shook his head fondly.

''You use _bleeding_, _bloody_ and curse many times when drunk…'' he laughed and Arthur frowned.

''I'm only tipsy!''

''_Cher_… I am leaving this place…'' Francis changed the subject, knowing it would lead to a drunk lost fight, biting his lip and Arthur looked at him.

''Where to?''

''Don't know yet but I have my life thought... I want to settle down and have my own restaurant…'' he murmured having talked about dreams and hopes with him before and Arthur nodded sitting on the bed.

''You will become a _normal_ person?'' he asked on his stupor and Francis frowned.

''I am a normal person, what I did here doesn't makes me less of a man Arthur!'' he frowns and Arthur nods apologising before looking at him.

''I want you to live with me Francis.'' He states and Francis looks at him with a gaping mouth and a wide smile.

'_'OUI, OUI OH MAIS OUI!''_ he kissed Arthur face grinning and Arthur looked at him flushing.

''You don't mind to share an apartment with a boring old man as me?'' he asks looking at blue eyes while trying to focus and Francis smiled caressing his face.

''That's my ideal of home _cher_…'' he admitted pressing his lips to the man's lips kissing him softly.

Francis left two days after that night giving hope to a few girls and men and being the jealousy of some others.

He asked Ivan to take care and take things slowly and he frowned nodding but not saying a word as the man gazed him sadly but soon becoming the happiest Ivan as ever seen when Arthur's hand grabbed his own.

Ivan was not sure what to think but he was rather glad that Francis finally had the life he wished for. He is sure that he won't have the luck of finding an understanding loving partner for him though and that saddens him.

.X.

Drugs are one of the problems you find when working on the streets. Ivan saw it every single day and even pleased a few drugged men. Nothing too dangerous even is the rush sounded appealing he just watched knowing the side effects were much worse and did not worth the risk.

Pablo was one of those clients.

Clean man with a good job and money. He had a woman at home but liked to shot substances and be pleasured when feeling them kick.

The first time he came to Ivan he came with a sweet smile and a sweet voice and Ivan suspiciously made him questions before deciding what to do. The first time was a simple hand job while he was feeling the rush and boil in his blood and he agreed for the money. Then it became a normal thing.

He never met someone as lost as the man, he was completely unaware when drugged but he wanted it and Ivan simply complied. He was paid good money for _that_.

Pablo talked and he listened as he waited for him to finish heating the substance on the spoon with a lighter.

Ivan simply gazed the spoon with a vacant look and he offered but he shook his head as the man laughed.

''Suits you. I am better death so I can do this, you are young and have life ahead. Try not to make this mistake.'' He said with a sad smile placing the needle on a foot vein and pressing as Ivan waited until his eyes were fogged.

It was something saddening and Ivan did his part opening the man's pants and pushing his half hard cock out pumping it to erection. The reaction was a loud moan and hands on his hair and he looked up with a guilty look before finish the deal as Pablo called some other man's name that he was sure not even Pablo was aware of liking.

That day he walked to his room a bit defeated. He was more than tired of the streets living and now not even Francis was there to improve his mood with his perverted stories.

He sighed and grabbed his sketchbook watching his last work with a look of disgust. It was all wrong, the colours the anatomy, the appealing…. Everything.

Ivan placed the sketchbook on the bed with a sigh and decided to wait for the night. At least there he knew he had something slightly _useful_ to do.

.

Katyusha walked through the neon colours street with a concerned, fearful look watching the paper on her hand once more to make sure she was on the right place.

She asked Alfred where his brother was but he didn't say a thing and only said that her sister knew. She confronted Natalia making her give the address on the paper.

She didn't believe that Natalia was sincere but decided to give it a look, now she was simply worried.

_What was her brother in?_ All she could think was messes, schemes, fears and hopeless dreams making her shudder and saddened until she saw the name of the building in big shiny letters.

_He's there?_ she thought swallowing hard and ignoring the looks of men and women who were trying to allure her or simply take a look at her.

She walked inside looking around as a few women approached her and she kept looking around politely excusing himself until a small man with a brown pony tail walked to her.

''Hello, do you need something?'' the man said with a clear Chinese accent and she looked at him.

''Ah, I'm here for Ivan Bragisnky…'' she said and the man raised one eyebrow looking at the entrance.

''You are here alone I assume.'' The man stated and she nodded.

''Good, I'll take you to him.'' He said and she thanked following him.

''Mei, is Ivan busy?'' the man turned to a girl who looked at Katyusha and then the stairs and shook his head.

''Not anymore.'' She stated pointing to the stairs as Ivan bid goodbyes to his client and Katyusha ran to him.

''_Vanya_!'' she yelled and he looked at her sighing and swallowing hard before placing his face in the most vacant expression he could manage.

He didn't want to _hurt_ his biggest sister but he already suspected she knew.

She hugged him and he hugged her back giving a glare at Yao making him walk away with an amused look.

''Sister, what are you doing here?'' he asked softly on her hair and she stepped back.

''I am worried _Vanya_, you disappear and people started telling things… '' she said in hurt and anger before sighing looking around with a disappointed sad look. ''its truth then…'' she said aloud nervously and he grabbed her hand.

''Come with me…'' he asked and she followed him to his room.

The room was mostly cleaned and the bed was made but the soft smell of sex was still lingering from his last client and she closed her eyes before walking inside and sit on the bed as Ivan sat on her side.

''_Vanya_… why are you here?'' she asked looking at him and he looked at her with purple amethysts hard and pained.

''Father took me everything, I had not many choices…'' he stated and she shook her head looking at the ground.

''Oh brother… when will you leave this place?'' she asked hopefully and he made fists on his legs.

''Soon.''

They stood silently looking down and he shifted walking to his things taking a brown envelope and giving it to her.

She frowned and grabbed it.

''What is this?'' she asked opening the envelope and seeing money and he smiled a bit.

''Is for you and sister… don't let father use that money!'' he demanded and she looked at him shaking her head.

''I can't… no Ivan, take this back.'' She shoved the envelope to him and he glared at her.

''Take this and use it. I know what father is doing, I'm not stupid sister.'' He hissed and she frowned.

''But... it's yours, you need it…'' she murmured and he gazed her smiling softly.

''I have my own money, that was saved for you and Natalia. I know father uses your money and you both need it, please…'' he asked and she sighed and hugged him making him close his eyes missing her motherly embrace very much.

''She doesn't hates you… '' Katyusha said to him and he hummed in non commitment.

''She's only confused and disappointed… She will understand eventually.'' She rubs his back and he nods on her shoulder.

''We love you dearly and want you to come back soon…'' she murmured as he tensed before jerking back and she looked at him in surprise.

''I loved both dearly, I would die for you both and yet you did nothing!'' he stated in a icy cold tone and she flinched.

''Brother… I am sorry… We were shocked, you never told us….'' she pleaded and he closed his eyes calming himself as she placed one hand on his cold cheek.

''Sister… does father know?'' he asked and she looked away with teary eyes.

''Yes…''

''Oh…'' he said aloud looking to the open window and she swallowed loudly enough to make him dread.

''He wanted to kill you…'' she stated and he hummed shivering a bit and she looked at him turning his face to her.

''He will come here when he manages to drink enough… beware…'' she requested and he nodded knowing she was feeling him shivering in alarm.

''I will…''

''Brother leave this place soon, please.'' She pleaded and he nodded again managing a weak smile to her who was now crying freely.

''I'll try'' he promised.

.

Alfred's project was good. Not good, it was awesome!

He's a genius and couldn't make it without Ivan's backgrounds so he added the background name on the end of his short movie making a few eyebrows rise and murmurs happen. He was mostly oblivious to that though.

He was rather focussed and proud of his project while many propositions of game companies and publicity started requesting him for internal ship.

Matthew and his mom made a huge deal of it and he bashfully laughed and accepted the enormous home-made cake. It was just a pity that his dad was working on the police force and couldn't leave the job to see and celebrate his success.

He was watching the letters that came to him in awe, they were all proposals a bit far away and there was even one in Europe requesting him. He already knew that the last year of the curse would be spent far away from home but he was already feeling homesick. He would miss his family and friends but will totally worth it!

Alfred grinned in happiness knowing he would do something he always wanted to do. _God, it was so cool! It was a dream came true!_

He watched his animated 3d short film again to point a few mistakes and work them out before sending the final product to use and sighed content.

Suddenly he frowned noticing the backgrounds that gave his movie a great help in making it all more realistic and fantastic.

He ran a hand through his hair and felt bad for Ivan who wanted so hard to engage in an artistic path and now was… _there_.

_Being used and abused. Their hands on his body, their lips on his skin and Ivan allowing it all..._ it was more than he could stand but he denied those thoughts with a sigh and sad look before turning his head to the other side.

He understands and holds him on a dear place on his heart, _well Alfred cares for him as a friend even if Ivan keeps pushing him back,_ but it saddens him knowing he is indeed good in what he does and is fated to be neglected and pushed down as if he was lower than any other when he could be great.

Alfred placed the pencil down and looked to the sunflower clipped on his notes with a longing look.

_Ivan,_ he thought biting his lip in frustration and jealousy that he kept denying to feel.

He will at least say goodbye to him before choosing and leave.

As usual he left it to the last minute a bit fearful and nervous.

.

Ivan's days were slow. Too slow but he tried to use them wisely either way.

He sketched, painted bought a new laptop with a few savings he had just for that and started working on the digital work again. He needed a good portfolio and he would get it.

He may be loveless but he was not that desperate. He needed to do it for Katyusha who left crying for him and made his heart clench in hurt knowing she was crying because of him.

After that he realised he was not as fine as he thought and now felt all those emotions deeply.

He was scared, he _is_ indeed very scared of the future.

He still believes that he deserves to suffer for what he is and reduced himself to and took a bit of realisation on his surroundings knowing that love is not for him. He doesn't mind, he just wants a bit of his dreams to turn true… he still wishes that those cracked dreams turn true and holds into the little hope and light that he has.

After all he had people trying to help him without realising or even appreciating properly. Katyusha, Francis, _Alfred_... He wanted to apologise to the last one but couldn't find the will to search for him so he just kept moping about having lost his friendship.

He was working hard to improve though. He _wanted_ to improve and become more than what he was. He _needed_ to be more, what he is and was is just _degrading _and _weak_.

.

He was working on searching a few works to create new ideas when a knock came to his door and he opened seeing Alfred looking up at him nervously.

Ivan blinked and stepped aside letting him enter on his room. He had no touch with him for months and thought Alfred simply left him as the rest but now he was there and he glared at him not knowing what to make of it.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked in a cold voice and Alfred looked at him sighing.

''I came to thank you,'' he said softly making Ivan surprised and stop pressing his lips in a tight line as Alfred decided to continue. '' the sketches are really good and they were awesome on my final work…'' he said and Ivan flushed a bit sitting on his chair making a motion for Alfred to sit in front of him on the bed.

''It was nothing.'' Ivan murmured and Alfred grinned.

''It was, believe me…''

Ivan smiled a bit and looked at Alfred with a slightly guilty face sighing and pushing his pride aside for a moment. If Alfred thanked him he should at least apologise him. It was the chance he wished and he would use it properly.

''I gave up…'' Ivan started stopping himself not knowing how to continue and Alfred nodded looking down as his cowlick bobbed.

''I know. I mean… I did not see you in class and assumed it…then you were just gone.'' he murmured and Ivan swallowed before looking at him.

''I'm sorry…''

Alfred grinned weakly dismissing him and he looked at him.

''Don't be… it's okay, it's your life uh!? '' he half asks and Ivan nodded as silence stretched.

Alfred coughed unnerved by the silence and decided to tell what he wanted raising his voice unconsciously.

''I'm leaving town…. My internal ship will be in another town…'' he stated and Ivan stared at him a bit jealous but mostly proud and happy for Alfred and Alfred stood.

''I… wanted to say bye… and I hope you leave this life soon… just that….'' He murmured and Ivan stood grabbing his arm before he had the chance to turn around.

''Alfred…'' he said and Alfred looked at him with wide blue eyes and he swallowed licking his lips feeling his mouth and lips dryer than before.

''Yeah?''

''Thank you.'' He said with gratitude and softness on violet eyes and Alfred smiled touched and grateful that he finally said something other than deny him.

''No problem big guy…'' he gave a dashing smile and bended to Ivan pressing a hesitant kiss on his flushing cheeks.

Ivan closed his eyes hugging him with one arm and prevented him for moving_. Just for a while,_ he pleaded and breathed shakily.

''You are a good friend Alfred.'' He said and Alfred returned the hug before stepping back making Ivan miss his warmth near him.

''So… friends?'' Alfred raised a blond eyebrow and Ivan nodded slowly still flushing a bit.

''Yes, friends.'' His lip corners turned upwards and Alfred grinned walking away.

''I will search for you when I come back so… take care ok?'' he asked and Ivan nodded.

''I will.'' Ivan assured him and Alfred opened the door with a ''Good.'' Before walking away in better spirits and glad he finally has Ivan's friendship.

Ivan stared at the door with a sad look and frown knowing he doesn't deserves Alfred's friendship but being grateful for it. He really was, nobody cares as Alfred does and he felt a jerk for doubting so much of the blond.

He smiled and looked at the window. Alfred deserves it and he's happy that he made it and will continue to thrive.

.

Ivan kept trying to gather money.

His father indeed appeared on that place but now he got what he deserved making him stop worry so much about his sisters.

_He was an odd client who appeared sometimes on the brothel to be fucked but today he decided he wanted to humiliate Ivan and fuck him. He made him pay hard for that though but the man didn't even flinch at the amount of money._

_He bonded Ivan with cuffs preventing his hands from moving and tugged on silvery hair painfully slapping his ass with a stick before opening his legs and thrust inside roughly. _

_He couldn't say it hurt too much but he couldn't say it was nothing either. After an enema and three fucks he was rather sore and insensitive but the man was not big so he bare it somewhat calmly. _

_The man's balls hit ass cheeks and he flinched as the sore skin felt the little slapping. He was sore and the man kept fucking him rather painfully making him make a pained sound but he moaned to disguise it, he was glad that it was a quick fuck and would not take much longer._

_Suddenly the man stopped and through the thud of his heart on his hears he could hear yelled in a distinct deep voice._

_'Shit, father.' he shook in horror as he felt the man move and closed the door leaving him still frozen, naked with red skin and bounded with the cuffs on the bed._

_His father looked at him with a sneer as he finally moved and hid himself with the sheet moving as much as the cuffs allowed him to move before walking back watching the man's eyes narrow._

_He was furious and Ivan was afraid. He was mostly defenceless with his arms restrained._

_He looked around for the keys of the cuffs shaking harder when he found none and his father slapped him before shoving him to the ground and yell at him while kick him._

_Ivan kicked back but he stepped hard on his knee and he hissed as he heard the yells clearly._

_All words he heard before but now they were actually truth and he coughed and hissed with a smirk. They didn't affect him as much as he would expect to and it made him want to rebel and mock the man._

_As the man grabbed his hair and punched him while he kept trashing and try to run away or fight back the door opened and Yao and a few men grabbed him taking him away._

_Ivan spat blood and they took him the cuffs as his eyes narrowed dangerously in anger, shame and fury. _

_Yao managed to process him and find 'victims' who were abused by his father's violent behaviour making the penalty harder for the old man. Ivan watched the judgement with a smile on his lips and smug eyes as he threatened him with his dark eyes._

With that he found a renew light of hope.

He even forced himself to try harder to allure clients as Yao watched with interest. Finally things were a bit better for him and he would take advantage of it.

Francis appeared once in a while to see his friends and talk with Ivan, he was a good friend but for some reason he avoided Yao stating that is better to keep away from him. It seems that Arthur is afraid that he gathers Francis again to the business and Francis simply looked guilty talking about his last day there.

Ivan laughed a bit at that but understood. After all Francis spent almost a life there, it made him wonder if he will have the same luck.

Somehow he made more money and started seeing hopes as he looked for cheap places and classes in other towns. He found a good one that was the equivalent of what he was finishing before and he smiled seeing he could take night shifts. He saved that address dearly on his sketchbook searching for a nice cheap place to stay. He could even continue from where he left and only make his last year instead of three again.

He was more hopeful everyday and his mood improved making him believe that he was not that lost and could create a better life from that place. Francis kept telling about people who made it and even Yao said something like that to Mei so he grabbed to that little information and hope with all he had.

He may not have anything but he will create and then... then he would see, he just wanted to stop that dirty job. Some people really liked it but he didn't. It was repulsing to have so many sex partners. It made him even wondered if he will be loved someday... he guesses not many people want to love a whore.

All he needed was a little time and he would try to make it through that life. He knows. He will do it.

A few months later gathered more than enough money. He sent his curriculum to companies and the curse hoping for something in a nervous wave of anxiety.

A few days later he received a letter from the curse who wanted him and a letter for a company that wanted him to work for them in part-time.

He was so happy and relieved that he cried and called Francis and Katyusha to give them the news.

He tried to talk to Alfred but Matthew didn't gave him his number and he sighed giving up and hoping someday to see him again.

.

He entered on Yao's office with two bags. Who knew that months working there make his baggage heavier? Actually it was almost two years but he was so glad to leave that he preferred not to think about it.

Yao looked at him with a small smile but he knew he was not amused by his departure. He never liked when profitable men or women left his business but let them go whenever they want. Ivan simply smiled tightly at that.

''Yao. I will leave now.'' He said and Yao nodded looking him over one final time.

''It was a _pleasure_ to have you here Ivan.'' He murmurs before writing a few things and he hummed before walking away rather disgusted by the tone Yao decided to use. Now he understood why Francis avoided him, Yao sees them as his little objects and only shows it after having what he wants, and of course he had them as many times as he wished.

Even knowing that his mood was still good and he caught the taxi that silently drove him to a whole new life.

* * *

**Notes: **how is this? turning around again? yes it is. next is Alfred's turn again... we'll see what happens to them.

**Next: **The Epilogue. My baby is ending... so proud that I did it but still so hesitant...

I am always afraid that I fail.. sorry... but I hope you guys like this story even if it's a bit ooc in some parts. It was a pleasure to write it and I hope you enjoyed.

Thanks for reading.

Please review and let your thoughts be known!


	8. Chapter 8

**Twists and Turns.**

**Style: **HumanAU | **Pairing: **RussiaxAmerica / AmericaxRussia | **Warnings:** Explicit sex here. Enjoy.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Alfred held his mother with too much strength making her laugh. He missed her so much.

Two years. Two fucking years out there only seeing them on celebrations and only for a few hours but his hard work compensate all the longing. He got the job, his long wanted job_. Damn, he is good!_

His mother was with more white hair and he mocked her for it knowing that his father was above on the bed sick. That made his heart hurt but he decided to hug his father and enjoy the feeling of being back rather than thinking and worry about it, for now.

He felt accomplished in a good way when is father hugged him stating that he was proud of the man he become and he may or may not have cried because of that.

He looked around his room resting for the trip liking how his mother kept everything as before. Even the space rockets sheets were there to make him slime fondly. He will stay with his parents one month and is exited to make up for the lost time.

After one full day with his family he caught the bus to do what he promised. Find Ivan.

The man was still on his mind a few times and he was worried. He tried to keep some contact but his brother refused to help him stating that it would be bad for him and would distract him so he could do nothing than wait to see him again.

First he went to the brothel and they young woman in front said that no Ivan Braginsky worked there so he nodded walking away a bit relieved. At least he's not _there_.

Then he did the only last thing he could think of, he went to his old home. He was sure he would not see him there but hoped that his sisters knew _something_ of him.

The front yard was still green and treated but the sunflowers on the little corner were witted and the area around was badly trimmed. That saddened him a bit; when young Ivan would take care of that little corner with care and Alfred even helped him once.

He sighed knowing he should not think about the pass but the lingering nostalgia was something that kept coming to him, especially now that he was back for a few days to his old town. It was nice and relieving but still nostalgic as the memories kept flooding his mind.

He ranged the bell and waited.

On the corner of his eye he saw that the neighbours were not the same but the house was sill looking the same as before, Ivan's house looked a bit emptier for some reason.

The door creaked open and a young woman peeked outside frowning. Natalia.

He grinned to her knowing she was not the fondest person of him and she opened the open to glare at him.

''Alfred Jones.'' She said in slight surprise but coldly and he nodded.

''Hey Natalia, uh… do you know where I can find your brother?'' he asked with an awkward chuckle and she narrowed her eyes.

''I have no brother!'' she stated with venom closing the door on his face.

_Well, she's still as lovely as ever…_ he thought before understanding fully what she said.

''Wait, what do you mean with that?'' he shouted as his mind grew in alarm and he pounded his fists on the door until someone opened it again.

The biggest sisters looked at him nervously and he sheepishly retreated his fists making a wince.

''Uh, sorry…'' he mumbled and she nodded looking around.

''Alfred, what are you doing here?'' she asked in surprise opening the door for him to enter and he waves his hand.

''Don't worry I just wanted to know if you have contact with Ivan… just that…'' he mumbled embarrassed and she smiled at him.

''You are very sweet, please enter and I'll tell you what I know.'' She said with a grateful kind smile and he nodded entering feeling Natalia glare at him.

''Please ignore her, she's still mad for him to leave us here…'' she sighed and he nodded not minding much the young woman.

''No biggie…'' he murmured.

Katyusha made a motion for him to sat and looked at him.

''Do you want coffee, tea, water?'' she asked and he shook his head knowing she was always a dear for him.

A little fond memory of him playing with Ivan while she cooked them cookies came to his mind and he winced to himself. Damn, he was getting old and emotional as his mother…

''No, thank you. I'm fine…'' he said and she sat in front of him.

''So what do you wish to know?'' she asked and he cleared his throat.

''I wanted to know what happened after I left…'' he murmured and she nodded placing a hand on her face.

''That was… two or three years ago?'' she made a thoughtful face and he nodded.

''Two.''

She nodded and sighed.

''Well so you know very well what he was doing when you left.'' She murmured sighing and thinking for a moment before nodding to herself.

''Well, if I recall you went away before father was to jail so I should start for that…'' she murmured and he looked at her bending and listening intently.

She told him how Joseph drank and hit Ivan before going to jail. Then Ivan had to lose a month of work making his stay there a bit longer.

Alfred frowned at this and wondered if he was fine but then her face light up and he looked even more curious at her.

She told him how Ivan made money easily and started working to enter on a college to end his curse, then he found a part-time job as design editing artist for an arts and crafts magazine making it during the day while still working at night.

She smiled telling him how he would always send them a bit of money and how he left the house.

''This was two months ago. Now he's finishing his college and working in part-time for some game magazine. He sketches the figures and is rather happy for finally being there.'' She murmured with a smile and he couldn't help but chuckle at that. Of course the stubborn would make it, he shouldn't have to worry.

''Do you know where he lives though?'' he asked and she frowned.

''Ah… hum…. I'm bad in city names but is not that far away, only four hours of trip.'' She murmured gazing her hands and he nodded.

''Thanks for telling me Kat. '' he said and she smiled at him.

''Everything for a friend of him.'' She nodded before practically obliging him to eat something before walking away with a heavy weight lifted from his mind.

He didn't mind not to see him again since he was happy and finally doing what he dreamt of. He still hoped to see him again as he walked away slowly and looking around the old neighbourhood that still brought him memories.

.X.

Work was chaotic. Their background artist decided to leave the project because his ideas were much better than what requested.

Alfred frowned and watch the angered man walking from the office knowing that he was rather eccentric but that without him his game would be in stand by until they find someone to replace him.

He frowned and looked at Kiku waiting for something, anything to make his day better and saw the man thoughtfully watching a portfolio.

Kiku became his boss on the company having the skills and measures to occupy the creative leadership, both knew though that if Alfred didn't like something Kiku would not go against him.

Kiku grinned to him showing him a portfolio and he took it gazing the papers rather tiredly.

''Dude this is the 45th one that I see today, tell me it's good!'' he mumbled with a sigh and Kiku nodded with a dark glint on dark eyes.

''I believe this is what we are looking for… The artist is very flexible and the darkness of the artist would be great for the effects of our fantasy game.'' He said pleased and Alfred looked at the portfolio in awe.

Damn, the person who did it was really good. Subjects changed from nature to realistic gore but a certain darkness and light made them catching and fierce. Some of the sketches and pictures could not leave your mind as much as you wanted, they were skilled and perfectly made.

''I think we should call this one Kiku.'' He murmured and the man nodded.

''Of course.''

Three days after he was still recalling a few of the sketches and rather exited to know his new co-worker. He couldn't shake the feeling that he knew that skill and lines but shrugged it off, it was not good to compare artists.

He stood looking at the screens with a frown. Without the background he didn't know if the characters were good enough, they needed an artist hand before continuing and Alfred was getting frustrated with his work.

A little knock on his door made him grin and turn around; finally he will meet his new co-worked.

''Dude, fina-,…'' the words died on his mouth as he stared in disbelief at the door.

Ivan looked at him in slight surprise and awe and Alfred was so glad and happy for seeing him that he ran to him hugging him.

''Man…'' he tried to speak but words failed him and Ivan chuckled hugging him back before murmuring lowly ''Hello Alfred.'' making Alfred smile grateful and jubilant.

.X.

A few years later, renewed friendship, some dates and slow revelations that led to a fresh fragile relationship that based on trust and communication, they were lovers.

Work was mostly their priority but soon their feelings couldn't be ignored and Alfred waited for Ivan to allow him to enter on his life again.

Alfred had to forget feelings of jealousy but it was easier than he thought since Ivan was much worse than him, Ivan was still having some difficulties with intimacy but both tried to believe on each other love and cared too much to let the other go away, _again_.

.

They were lying together and figuring when they could work forward and Ivan was again, asking the same things. Ivan was very hesitant and unsure of himself but Alfred also suffered from the same from time to time making their understanding more deep, still it didn't mean he enjoyed to see him conflicting with himself. They were similar in a few things but so distant in others, somehow it made them complete some traits and grow closer, _inmost_.

''Are you sure you don't mind?'' Ivan asked for the millionth time and Alfred sighed.

''No babe, I said you're hot, not dirty or whatever you think… I like you and know you don't do it anymore… Besides I understand why you did it… I would have done the same…'' he murmured feeling Ivan shift to him throat swallowing.

''I don't like to bottom….'' Ivan murmured and Alfred nodded nuzzling on his neck.

''Don't worry baby, we'll go at your pace… Besides I don't mind it… I like it how we do it now.'' Alfred smiled truly enjoying being the bottom and kissed Ivan's jaw with open mouth before caught his lips with his own.

''I don't know what I did to deserve you Alfred…'' Ivan murmured pressing his forehead against Alfred's one and he grinned amused.

''You got lucky big guy.'' He kisses him again and Ivan caresses his cheek as his eyes get wet.

''Big guy… hey don't cry…'' he murmured feeling Ivan's tears grow and rolling thought his pale face.

''I'm so sorry…'' he murmured and Alfred kissed the tears away softly.

''What's wrong?'' Alfred asked softly.

''Me… I love you…. I don't want you to leave me again… I… am afraid of this….'' He tried to shift away from Alfred and Alfred hugged him.

''Good, the feeling is mutual so you don't need to fear ok? It's long gone baby… now you're fine…'' Alfred assured and Ivan nodded calming himself. He hated when that happened but Alfred made him feel overwhelmed and _loved_. It was very strange and scaring but so fulfilling that he needed more and more of Alfred everyday.

Alfred placed his chin on his chest looking at him watching him pulling himself together with a small smile.

''You ok?''

''Yes.'' Ivan nodded again and Alfred grinned joking.

''We don't need to schedule it… when you're ready just say…''

Ivan bit his lip nodding and Alfred swallowed and played with Ivan's hair making Ivan flush.

''Hum…'' he flushed more humming and Alfred raised one eyebrow.

''What? You wanna do it now?'' he laughed and Ivan flushed harder.

''Oh come on… don't be shy babe!'' he grinned and Ivan glared at him.

''I ask you everything and you agree happily so of course that I will help you with _that_ problem…'' he smirked licking Ivan's chest amused how Ivan was always bashful asking for what he wanted and Ivan frowned.

''Good, take responsibility, it's your fault but I won't bottom yet!'' He murmured as Alfred laughed shifting up to kiss him fully on the lips.

The kiss was harsh and firm yet so tender that it made Ivan's heart ache. He wasted not time to respond with vigour and teeth nipped, lips clashed and suddenly Alfred's tongue was in his mouth and he sucked on it enjoying how Alfred hands grabbed his hair caressing the scalp slowly but firmly.

He trailed his hands through Alfred's naked back and cupped his ass tightly squeezing it as Alfred groaned deep of his throat on his mouth while he swallowed the sound.

Ivan pulled back nipping on his bottom lip and Alfred looked at him with half-opened blue eyes making him smile and kiss him again before holding his back and invert positions.

''Ah, Ivan…'' Alfred gasped and he grinded his groin into his pressing his mouth to the blond throat licking and biting softly. He sucked on a tender spot enjoying how Alfred gave a shuttering breath before moaning and grab his back circling his waist with his legs and press rutting harder against him.

Ivan shuddered feeling Alfred's hands caressing his back and lapped his way down stopping on a nipple before licking it and suck on it making Alfred arch against him.

Alfred whined and whimpered impatiently and he bit his way down through his belly until lick and suck on his navel tugging his waistband.

''Come on baby!'' Alfred rushed him panting and flushing red and Ivan grabbed his cock above the boxers making him bend to him and moan.

Ivan didn't enjoy being pressed and Alfred narrowed his eyes sneaking one leg between him and pressing his foot against his hardened member making him groan and flush.

Alfred grinned and he tugged the boxers down before opening his legs again and caress his inner tights giving a bite and licking them looking up with soft violet. Alfred gasped and twitched watching him as his hands started grabbing the sheets and fist them tightly.

Ivan gave a few teasing pumps on his rock hard cock and he moaned shuddering bucking on his hand. Ivan chuckled and Alfred whined grabbing his head and pulling him to his lips kissing him heatedly.

Ivan grind down on Alfred and Alfred released his face narrowing his darkened eyes.

''Damn Ivan if you don't fuck me right now!'' he warned and Ivan grabbed a tube from the table opening it and poring the content on his fingers.

''Mmmm, you what?'' he challenged back and Alfred grabbed his barely coated fingers pressing them to his clench.

''I will do it myself!'' he smirked watching violet flash and Ivan swallow hard at that before rubbing his puckered hole and press one finger inside.

''Ahn…'' Alfred panted breathing hitching and Ivan pressed a peck on his lips before going down again and pressed a kiss on his precum filled slit before sucking on the tip and press another finger inside as Alfred moaned.

Ivan sucked and lapped Alfred's erection as the third finger entered Alfred and he scissored his fingers stretching the blonde's hole and occasionally brushing against his prostate.

Alfred moaned wantonly against him lightly stroking his cock and he reached down also to stroke his hard cock and relieve some of the tension, Alfred was indeed an arousing sight.

He stopped and took the fingers out making Alfred whimper lowly at the loss and Ivan took his own shorts as Alfred wasted no time to press kisses on his jaw and neck until stop on the junction where his shoulder and neck met and give a sharp bite making Ivan half moan half grunt, then he licked it smirking and Ivan pressed him down kissing his lips hungrily while holding his legs up and press him member on his ass.

''Alfred…'' he murmured with close eyes and gasping as his member slowly entered on tight heat and Alfred grunted at the feeling of being filled and stretched.

Ivan panted and stilled waiting for him to relax, after a few moments he felt Alfred rolling his hips and he started moving slowly grabbing Alfred's shaft and gave a few light strokes.

Alfred hummed in pleasure before moaning as Ivan slowly increased the speed and prodded shifting slightly trying to find his sweet spot again.

He found it after a few thrusts and Alfred bit back a loud moan throwing his head back.

''Ahh.. unh God, there!'' he panted and Ivan increased the pace turning it deep and quicker.

Alfred grabbed Ivan's shoulders and held to him meeting his hard thrusts and Ivan marvelled watching his flushed face, closed eyes and red swollen lips open in ragged pants. With that Ivan panted harder and slammed harder into Alfred thinking how erotic and beautiful Alfred was.

He closed his eyes giving a guttural moan and suddenly felt a tongue lapping his neck making him hiss in pleasure and thrust harder, desperately

Alfred watched him with a small smile and kissed everywhere he could tasting the sweetened skin as he brought one hand to himself and started to touch his weeping need quickly.

''Ah, Alfred…'' Ivan panted lowly as his pleasure built on his lower abdomen.

Alfred mewled and gave open-mouthed kissed along his face until reach his mouth and brought him into a passionate kiss.

Their tongues twined together as moans were swallowed by each other and Alfred broke the kiss arching back and craving nails on Ivan's arms.

''AH, Ivan…. Ahhh.'' He spasmed as Ivan kept thrusting inside him in a deep desperate pace feeling his walls clench around his cock tightly making him orgasm with a strangled cry as his body trembled erratic with pleasure.

''O-ohh… Alfred… ah…'' he sighed panting pulling out of him and pressing himself to him as Alfred wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

Alfred kissed his hair and panted lazily caressing his back ad Ivan kept resting comfortably above Alfred.

Ivan looked up with soft eyes and leaned up placing a slow lazy kiss on Alfred's lips feeling his returning it with the same softness and care.

They parted and Alfred nuzzled his nose on Ivan's making him close his eyes and give a content satiated smile.

''I love you Alfred.'' He murmured feeling Alfred pressing a kiss on his temple and shifting them to lay cuddling.

''I love you too big guy… I love you too.'' He murmured shifting closer to Ivan while Ivan tried to melt into Alfred and hoping for the moment not to end.

Alfred fell asleep with a giddy feeling of happiness knowing they could and will take their time; everything was perfectly safe and bright for them as time erased old scars and made them create a life together.

* * *

**The End.**

**Notes: **Thank you for staying with me and reading my baby.

I admit that I have no skills or mind to write the beginning of their relationship and the continuation until they grow close and become lovers. That's why this ends here. Sorry.

The end is sucky but had to have RusAme smut! It WAS IMPORTANT! :3

Thanks for reading, reviewing and the favourites, they make my day.

Danie~


	9. bonus drabble

**Warnings:** Talk of sex, innuendos, over stimulation, marriage problems, bordering in noncon situations, consensual forced sex and money for sex.

**Time:** soon on their relationship but before something sexual or romantic happens between them. Ivan's hesitation and disgust was still peaking and Alfred was waiting patiently to see if he will like to try love again, but is too curious asking not so pleasant questions.

* * *

Ivan sat on Alfred's side, modifying the colouring of a background scene that failed to provoke the needed atmosphere in the game, and Alfred was rendering the game figures and movements on the tell story.

Ivan was always silent when working and Alfred was okay with that, he also needed a bit of that silence to work sometimes but sometimes, like today, it was unnerving.

Alfred shifted to watch him working, always mesmerized by how fast he would paint and move on the little tablet, and cleared his throat making Ivan look up with curious purple eyes.

''What is being?'' he asked looking at the screen to see if he was in need of some change of shading and Alfred bit his lips looking at him thinking about what to talk about.

He knew exactly what he wanted to talk but was not sure if the other was willing to talk to him about it. Three months were the time he took to even tell him how long he was on the 'business' and two more weeks to admit that even regretting he would do the same all over again just to get where he is today.

Alfred never had many partners. Men or women and soon found himself wondering how it would be. His thoughts would drift from confusion, repulsion and a sense of sadness to expectation, wonder and even fascination as he wondered if it was ... good? He didn't knew how to explain or what to think of it but wanted to know what Ivan felt and thought. He just hoped he was not asking too soon.

Ivan blinked at him and he sighed knowing they were alone on the room, even knowing that he took a glance at the closed-door.

''I was wondering... don't be offended or take it wrongly big guy but ... '' he hesitated and Ivan already knew where this was going to. ''How was to do that every day with multiple partners?'' he asked whispering as if he was too embarrassed to ask and the colour on his cheeks proved just that.

Ivan watched him for a few seconds wondering the best way to ignore the blond and continue his work but seeing blue eyes so curious and hopeful he was forced to sigh and comply knowing he would ask this again later.

''I did not had so many partners every night. Normally it were four or five but when I was in a foul mood I only attended to two or three.'' he explained watching the blond turn fully to him with a thoughtful concentrated face.

''I assume you are wondering about the bottom position yes?'' he asked and the blond gave a tiny shy nod and he made a face of slight disgust for a moment before looking down with a heavy sigh.

''It was unpleasant. I was forced to have my prostate stimulated and that was uncomfortable and would hurt a bit until I grew used to the over stimulation making me only feel the itch and rub making my insides tingle and sting.''

Alfred looked downcast with that and Ivan made motion to watch his eyes but found himself too ashamed to do it looking to his hands.

''Did they always request you for that?'' Alfred asked looking at him and he shook his head.

''No. There were a few who wanted me to top them, some others just wanted ta blowjob or hand-job while seeing me naked. I even had a few who would do me a blowjob and then talk a bit about their marriages.'' he murmured with a flush and Alfred locked eyes with him.

''Talk? They came to you to talk?'' he said almost in disbelief and Ivan nodded.

''Well, yes. Some did something before and then would talk about their problems but I had one who only came to me just to touch me, then jerk off watching me naked on the bed, he didn't even care if I was erect, and then would talk about his wife and how she couldn't turn him on. It was... distasteful.'' he cringed his nose not wanting to say disgusting or repulsive.

Alfred nodded and looked at the screen seeing that the render was almost done and Ivan looked at his own screen thinking about how the reds needed light. Grey and yellow that is.

''Were you ever forced?'' Alfred asked after a few minutes with only the sounds of computers and breathing on the room.

''Yes.'' he said glaring at the screen and when Alfred turned to him he added. ''But I allowed them.''

Alfred frowned at this pitying and not fully understanding until Ivan gave a high pitch laud laugh.

''It was for money Alfred. I had no other choice then take it and allow them so don't pity me!'' he warned and Alfred looked down.

''I was only thinking that,'' he was interrupted and Ivan was narrowing his eyes to him.

''I don't want pity. I chose that life and now is gone! I was paid for everything I did so I am no better than them.'' he said in a firm, strong tone that such a childish and soft voice should never be capable of having.

''Ivan...'' Alfred murmured grabbing his face to make their eyes meet and surprised purple watched determined blue.

''I don't care. I don't pity you and I don't give a fuck to your past. We all did things we regret or were bad okay? Don't punish yourself for it.'' he said blue eyes shining and Ivan shook his face from the tanned hand.

As soon Ivan was opening his mouth he added.

''And past is past, we should look up to the future.'' he grinned making Ivan look at him with soft purple and a small smile.

Minutes passed and they returned to their work until Ivan chuckle making Alfred peer at him.

''Did you know I was in constant fights with my pimp?'' he asked with a light-hearted tone that made Alfred glad that the icy chill on the other was gone from such subject.

''No but why?'' he asked curious.

''I did not accept anyone and when they were more... demanding, for say, I would hit them. He would never be pleased with this but I kept doing it.'' he gave another chuckle and a giggle and Alfred laughed.

''Dude, no way. So the client went there to have his way and you would kick his ass!? ahahah I bet he said you were a bad whore!'' he laughed before stopping himself realising what he said but when he looked at Ivan saw the man with a small smile and released a breath.

''I was a bad _whore_, I simply made money out of it.'' he gave a grin that clearly said _'I would hit them again and this time harder'_ and Alfred smiled to him watching him paint more freely and without the previous tension.

Yes, Ivan was opening to him and the ache on his chest was growing making him a bit worried but at least glad to have his friend back.

''Hey Ivan? Want to have lunch with me?'' he asked rubbing his neck and Ivan looked at him.

''Only if we are not going to McDonalds again.'' He nodded absently with a small smile and Alfred chuckled.

''Nope, this time we are going to Burger kind!'' he cheered making Ivan groan but keep that small smile that made Alfred's heart flutter more.

_Welcome back my friend, my best friend._

* * *

**Notes**: this is a quick little bonus that came to my mind since I haven't developed their relationship. Enjoy.


End file.
